Best Friends, Boyfriends and Babies
by casstella
Summary: This is a story about Raven, Becky, Alexander and Matt, on their journey as friends and teenage parents...This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to give your reviews Thanks!
1. Unexpected News

~Chapter One: Unexpected News~

**Raven's POV**

Lying in bed feeling awful . My head hurts and my stomach has been bothering me all day. I've been ignoring the constant calls and texts from Becky thinking it wasn't that important while also hoping I didn't catch her stomach bug. Feeling nauseous I hop out of bed and rush to the bathroom, bending over the toilet I throw up repeatedly. Once its over I stand on shaky legs and slowly walk over to the sink to rinse out my mouth. Going back to my room I crawl into bed and try to calm my racing head. As soon as I thought the worse was over I lurched out of bed and barely made it to the bathroom in time before I was throwing up again, deciding to stay in there for awhile just to be sure. As soon as ten minutes went by without another episode I got up and rinsed out my mouth again and went back to bed. Laying in a ball cuddled up to Nightmare I slowly drift off to sleep.

Waking up a few hours later to a knock on my door from my mom, "_Raven honey are you ok?"_

Groaning I answer, "_Yes mom I'm fine just feeling a little under the weather"_

She walks in and sits on my bed, placing her hand on my forehead and says, "_Darling you have a slight fever but it will pass. Is there anything you need, somthing to eat or drink?"_

"_No mom I'm fine I just want to lay here and sleep. What time is it anyway?"_

When she says its a little after 7pm I jump up a little to fast making myself instantly dizzy. "_Your kidding? I was suppose to meet Alexander an hour ago. I can't believe I'm so late." _Moving to get out of bed she grabs my shoulder and pushes me back down.

"_Raven honey you are sick, you can see Alexander another time once you feel better. I'm going to make you some soup and orange juice I will be back soon."_

When she leaves the room I text Alexander letting him know that I wasn't feeling well and that I will see him as soon as I do. Once my mom returned with the soup and juice I finish them off slowly, and return to laying down.

Not realizing I had fallen alseep until I heard a knock on my door once more, not moving I answer, "_Who is it?" _My door opens up and in walks Alexander carrying a pharmacy bag smiling looking so handsome while I feel like death.

_"Hey Raven I thought you could use a nurse", _he laughs.

"_A vampire nurse? How sweet of you to care." _I reply while patting my bed for him to have a seat. He sits next to me, picks up Nightmare and sets her on the floor.

_"I didn't know what to buy so I got what the nice lady said at the pharmacy." _He reaches in his bag and pulls out juice, tylenol, soup and a magazine "_She said these will help you feel better soon although you might sleep alot once you first take the pills and the soup and juice will help your digestive system. The magazine is just for entertainment purposes." _He smiles though he still looks a tad bit concerned.

_"I'm fine really, my mom gave me all those right after I text you earlier and than I feel alseep to wake up to your gorgeous face. I am the luckiest girl in the world but I think I am going to kill Becky for making me sick, she knows how I hate being sick. But I must say if being sick gets you to play vampire nurse for me its kind of worth it." _Smiling I close my eyes as he presses a kiss to my forehead. He shifts to lie in bed with me and I say, "_Aren't you worried about getting sick?"_

He just shakes his head and says "_No I can't catch any human viruses so I am the prefect person to take care of you." _While he pressed kisses onto my head I turn over to snuggle up to him and drift back off to sleep. When I awoke I was feeling a little better but he was gone. As I got up to get ready for school I saw a note on my dresser along with a brown bag. Opening the note I read the sweet words (I hope you feel better and I will be looking forward to seeing you tonight I think you may have some good news for me. I love you and remember no matter what I will stand by you and always support. Have a good day!) Smiling I open the brown bag and pulled out a pregnancy test with a note on the front in his writing that says use me. Swallowing hard I looked in the mirror at my panicked face, it can't be can? I try to count the days in my mind and than I realized I was a month and a half late. Rushing to the bathroom with the test I read and followed the directions. Pacing back and forth waiting for the longest two minutes of my life to be over. As soon as I heard the timer go off I rush over to the sink to read the results. Sanking to the floor as I see the big pink plus sign. "_OH MY GOD"_ I can't believe I'm going to have a baby before I became a vampire what kind of twisted fate have I fallen into. I can't be a pregnant teenager in this town, it's already hard enough being me in this town. With tears streaming down my face I go back into my room and rush to get ready for school trying to put this news out of my mind until later.


	2. Confessions

~Chapter Two: OMG What To Do?~

**Becky's POV**

Sitting in the car waiting on Raven as usual to come out of the house. One of these she will actually be on time and we wouldn't have to rush to class. Blowing the horn once more I sit and let my mind wander for a few minutes. I can't believe I'm pregnant. What will Matt say? What will Raven or my parents say? OMG what will the town think of me now? They already think I'm an outsider cause I live on the wrong side of the tracks now they will probably think I got pregnant on purpose to trap a rich boyfriend. Chewing my nails I jumped when Raven final gets in the car. Should I tell her now or wait until after school? Should I tell Matt first or my parents? I'm so confused and scared I don't think I can handle this, this shouldn't be happening I am to young, we are to young. I don't want to ruin his future or mine but I can't just kill it that would be so cruel. Thinking so much I hadn't realized we made it to school already and Raven hasn't said anything. Once I park I look over to see her also deep in thought, as we get out I ask her, "_Rae are you ok? You're very quiet today?"_

She looks up at me and seems confused and than she shakes her head and grabs my arm saying, "_I have something to tell you but its a secret and you can't tell anyone ok?"_

Biting my lip I think to myself well theres nothing more secret than my news so I nod my head yes. She looks around for a bit and starts to talk until she sees Matt walking toward us, than she just whispers quickly, "_We can talk on the ride home, I really need your advice and what I have to stay needs to be private."_

Nodding as Matt finally reaches us and kisses my cheek. I smile at him and we all walk into school towards our lockers. After we got the books we needed for our classes we each take our seat. For the first time in my academic career I can honestly say I didn't pay attention in any of my classes. Raven and I haven't really spoken all day and Matt's been busy preparing for a soccor game. When the final bell rings me and Raven slowly walk to my truck and as we get in I made the decision to tell her first. We sit quietly for the first few minutes of the drive waiting for the other to start. When we got closer to her home we both let out a breath and said together "_I'm Pregnant". _Slamming on brakes in front of her house we look at each other pointing and saying, "_Your pregnant?" _Shaking our heads we both say,"_ But I'm pregnant." _Staring into each others eyes we both burst into tears and I realized for the first time me and my best friend finally have something in common...


	3. Is This Good or Bad?

~Chapter Three: Is This Good or Bad?~

**Raven****'s POV**

Getting out of Becky's truck we go into my house up to my bedroom to talk. We both get comfortable on the bed and I say,

"_Does Matt know?" _she shakes her head no.

"_Are you going to tell him?"_

"_Yes Raven I have to we have no secrets. I'm just worried about how he's going to react and what he will say. Does Alexander know about you?"_

"_I think so he is the one who bought me the pregnancy test and he left a note like he knew. It said he will always love me and he will support me no matter what. I just don't know if I want to keep it or not."_

"_Well I can't see myself having an abortion this baby is a part of both me and Matt. I love him so much, I just hope this doesn't ruin us. Our parents will be disappointed but I don't think I could give this baby up either. What should we do."_

"_I think we should talk to our boyfriends together at a neutral place like Hatsy's. Than we can decide together what we should do, that way its not just on us. But I think even though we are young, we could have our babies together, raise them together and they can be best friends just like us. I mean I know its early but that would be totally awesome."_

"_Yea it would, than maybe if our parents kick us out we could all move in with you and Alexander, get jobs and take care of our babies like one big happy that would be great!"_

Sighing we both lie back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling while holding hands. Rubbing my belly I squeeze her hand and say, "_Becky I'm really scared, are you?"_

"_Yes I am, this will be hard for us but I think we will get through this as long as we have the guys and each other we will be fine. I just hope our parents don't hate us for this."_

"_Well maybe we should tell them after we talk to the guys that way they can go with us. But don't worry about them hating us, they love us and we are carrying their grandkids. Yeah its a bit earlier than they hoped but I think if we can convince them that having the babies won't interfere with us graduating and going to college they will try and be supportive. I hope! Trust me Becky this won't ruin our future plans it will just make it a little harder but you know how I love a challenge." _Laughing I look to her and she smiles in return.

"_Now lets discuss how we will tell them that way we already have a plan in mind when we meet them later. But if Alexander already knows, telling him won't really be that hard its Matt and you I'm more concerned about. How do you think he will react to this?"_

"_I don't rarely talked about our future plans and when we do its always about him wanting to be a soccor star, traveling the world. Do you think he will hate me for taking away his dream?"_

"_No besides he could still have his dream he will just have to take his family with him. Besides don't blame yourself, you didn't make the baby alone and if he does have a problem I will just kick him senseless until he takes responsibility." _Laughing together we go back to being silent holding hands staring off into space. My mind bringing up an adorable little baby with midnight eyes and fangs. Alexander and I traveling the world with our little boy or girl. Coming home back to the mansion at night, tucking him or her in at night(day) with kisses and stories. Going back up to his attic room in our shared coffin to snuggle and sleep the day away. Maybe once the babies born he will be ready to change me into a vampire finally and we could be together for an enternity.

With all those thoughts running through our head we didn't realize we fell asleep until our cell phones start to go off. Jumping up we both grab our phones and read the texts. "_Its him"_, we said in unison. We text them back and quickly freshened up to go meet them. Looking at each other we both ask, "_Ready?"_ Nodding our heads we take a deep breath, walk out of my room, quickly say goodbye to my folks and Billy Boy and got in her truck to drive over to the diner.


	4. We Need To Talk

~Chapter Four: We Need To Talk~

**Raven****'s POV**

While Becky drives I sit in the front looking out the window as my mind wanders. I really hope Alexander meant what he said when he wrote he would always be there for me and support my decisions no matter what. That would be really great because I don't know what he will say and I am freaking out right now that he will hate me for doing this to him. Gosh why did it have to be like this? Jumping as Becky taps my shoulder I looked around and realized we were parked in front of the diner. Looking up at her I see how panicked she is so I try to give her a reassuring smile.

"_Everything will be ok Becky. We will get through this together just like we always have." _Squeezing her hand to make sure she feels a bit of my confidence even if I don't truly feel it myself.

"_I know I just really hope they don't hate us or think we ruined their lives."_

"_They love us Becky and I don't believe that this will make them think differently. And even if they do the decision is still ultimately ours, this is our bodies, these babies are also half ours and no matter what Alexanders choice will be, I don't see myself getting rid of my baby. I love him or her already because they were made out of love and even if he leaves me I will never blame my baby for that I will just continue to shower them with all the love I have in me and I think you should do the same regardless of Matt's decision either. Our babies don't deserve to be condemned because we had them young. And even if the town treats us like some kind of pariah I will still be there for this baby. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear before going in there but I just had to say because its the only thing giving me strength right now."_

"_Thanks Rae I needed to hear that and you are the only person keeping me sane right now and I appreciate you making me feel better." _

We both take a deep breath and then get out to walk into the diner. Once we spot Matt and Alexander sitting together we grabbed each other hands tight and say together, "_Here goes nothing." _Facing each other we wish the other good luck and headed over. I bend down to give Alexanders cheek a kiss as Becky does the same to Matt. As we sit down we look at each other and than I asked Alexander if he wanted to go sit some where in private for a moment so we could talk. Once he agrees I look back at Becky and give her a thumbs up.

**Becky's POV**

Once Raven and Alexander leaves from the table I take a sip of my water and turn to face Matt. Taking a hold of his hand I looked him in the eyes for a moment and did a silent prayer before saying, "_We need to talk."_

"_I know, how are you feeling? You don't look so well and you seem a bit tense."_

"_I am fine or as fine as I could be in this situation."_

"_What situation? Becky whats going on?"_

Taking a calming breath I start saying, "_Matt you know I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you or come between your goals and dreams right?"_

"_Yes Becky I know, thats why I love you so much. You always but other peoples needs before your own."_

"_Ok thats good, you also know we have no secrets between us right?"_

"_Yes I know so what are you trying to say? Have you been keeping something from me?"_

"_No well yes but not intentionally i just found out yesterday." _Taking another sip of my drink I calm a bit more and than without realizing it I blurt out, "_But we are going to have a baby."_

He spits out his drink looking at me stunned and replys, "_What did you say?"_

"_I am pregnant and we are going to have a baby."_ Seeing his face pale and his hands shake I looked down at our hands entwined and pull mines away as tears fell from my eyes. I knew it, he hates me, he doesn't want me or our baby. Startled when he pulls me into his strong arms and gently rubs my back to soothe me I almost missed his soft words.

"_Shh shh its ok Becky we will get through this together. Don't cry sweetie you know how I hate to see you cry. Its ok we will be fine just relax and calm down ok." _As he continues to talk to me and comfort me I am at a total lost. What did this mean? Is he angry? Is he happy? I guess I won't get my answers just by sitting here so I let him comfort me for a bit more and than pull away to look up at him.

"_Are you angry with me?"_

"_No why would you think that?"_

"_Well I'm pregnant and we're so young and we haven't even graduated high school yet."_

"_Its ok we will figure something out. Whatever you decide I will be behind you one hundred percent. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that. H-have you decided anything yet?"_

"_Well I was thinking maybe we could keep it. I mean he or she is a part of both of us and I already love it even if I am scared out of my mind. Do," _Swallows and clears my throat, "_Do you want me to keep it or would you prefer I get rid of it?"_

"_I don't know but I do know that whatever decision you choose I will be there to help you no matter what."_

"_What about you going to college and becoming a professional soccor player?"_

"_I can still do those things if you kept the baby," _he thinks to himself and than says quietly, "_and you two could be there with me. I mean if you want?"_

"_Oh Matt I will always be there with you no matter where we end up I love you and we are going to have a baby. But maybe we should wait to tell other people until after we tell our parents."_

"_Agreed. Does Raven know?"_

"_Yes she does, she is also pregnant and she's telling Alexander right now but no one else knows yet."_

"_Ok good I think we should tell our parents together. It will be easier that way."_

"_I really hope your parents don't hate me but you are right. Thanks for being so understanding I was worried that you would leave me or talk me into an abortion."_

He kisses my forehead and says, "_Never besides I don't believe in abortions. We made this baby together we will take care of it together and shower them in love. Plus I think our parents will be upset for a bit but they will be happy to be grandparents I hope."_

Laughing, "_Yeah that would be a conversation I would avoid but we can't this time. Maybe we can do it this weekend since you won't have practice and maybe we could ask them to go to a restaurant to break the news at least they won't cause to much of a scene in public right?"_

"_Right, they is a brilliant idea. But don't worry Becky we will get through this I promise."_

Leaning into him we just sit there holding each other while we wait for Raven and Alexander to return.

**Raven's POV**

Walking outside so we could sit on the bench in front of the diner I turn to him and asked, "_How did you know? I mean you knew right or you wouldn't have brought the test or left the note?"_

"_I sensed something extra within you for a few weeks now and at first I thought it was nothing but than you got sick. And I put two and two together. At first I was scared sitting in your room last night thinking about what would happen if you were and than I just rubbed your belly as you slept and I thought about how if you were I would have a real family. I would love you even more for blessing me with this miracle and I don't know I'm just really happy about this. You are going to keep it right?" _He looked worried and I had to smile because even before I could tell him, he already knew and he had a whole night to get accustomed to the idea and he wasn't upset. He was happy, he wanted this baby and me and that just made the tears roll down my cheeks. Lifting my hand to his face I kissed him gently before pulling back.

"_Yes Alexander I plan on keeping our baby. I really thought you would hate me and leave Dullsville to get away from me, but looking into your eyes and seeing how happy you are about all this just proves to me how connected we are and how my heart just exploded even more with love for you."_

"_We are going to be ok Raven and I am going to make sure you and our little one has everything you need."_

"_Umm exactly how does it work with a human carrying a half vampire child?"_

"_Well Jameson says you will need to start eating this special soup thats mixed with blood so the baby won't have to use the blood flowing within you. And that since it is half vampire you will probably have it with your sixth or seventh month but maybe the whole nine its never clear with these kinds of births. He or she maybe able to go out in sunlight but still have vampire traits or they might not. It depends on how much of you or me is in it. Are you sure your ready for this?"_

"_As long as your with me I can handle just about anything that comes. So how long would I have to eat this special soup?"_

"_In the beginning twice a day but as it grows closer to your due date three to four times a day. Plus we have to find a vampire doctor for you. I believe theres still one in Hipsterville that I can call on and set up an appointment for you. Umm have you told your parents or Becky yet?"_

"_No to my parents and yes to Becky but thats only because she told me she was too."_

"_Thats great now you have someone to share the experience with. How do you think Matt is taking the news?"_

"_I don't know but I hope he doesn't disappoint her she needs his strength. Speaking of which, when are we going to tell our parents? I think you need to invite your parents back for a visit that way we could all go out to dinner and tell them together."_

"_That would be a great idea, I will contact them soon and set something up but first we will most definitely get in touch with that doctor."_

Sighing and than I start to rub my arms as I feel a chill. "_Maybe we should go back in, its getting cold out here."_

"_Ok, but Raven you don't need to worry I will always take care of you." _He rubs my belly briefly, "_Both of you."_

As we walk back into the diner and return to our seat I smile at Becky and Matt all cuddled up to each other. We wink and give each other the thumbs up before smiling and getting comfortable next to our loves. Deciding to break the tension I grab my menu.

"_I am straving how about anyone else?" _As everyone lets out a relieved laugh and grab a menu we each order food and as the waitress went to get them ready, I decided to play some music on the little box on the table while Alexander asked Matt about soccor. As the conversations continue we laughed and eat our food once it came not even mentioning the baby discussion for the rest of the night. We just wanted to enjoy being teenagers for a little while longer. Rubbing my belly under the table I think to myself I can't wait until this little one comes.


	5. Alone Together

~Chapter Five: Alone Together~

**Alexander****'s POV**

After we said our goodbyes to Matt and Becky I took Raven back to the mansion with me so we can have some alone time before it was time for her to go home for the night. On the drive she was extremely quietly staring out the window, so unlike her but I decided to leave her to her thoughts for a while. I started thinking about her carrying my baby and although I know I should be scared I'm not. Glancing over to her I wondered if she was mad at me for putting her in this situation? As if she heard my question she turned to smile at me and whispered, "_I can't believe we are going to have a baby I am so happy." _Then she leaned toward me to kiss my cheek before returning to gaze out the window again. Reaching over I take her hand in mine and lift it to my lips for a soft kiss. Pulling up to the front door I park the car, rushed around to her side to help her out. As we walked hand and hand into the house we were greeted by a smiling Jameson.

"_Hello Ms. Raven I am so glad you returned to visit us."_

"_Hey Jameson how was your evening?"_

"_It was well Ms. Raven. Would you or Alexander like anything to eat or drink?"_

"_No thank you." _We both replyed. As I lead her up the stairs I asked her, "_Would you like to watch a movie or go to my room?"_

"_Movie will be fine thank you."_

"_What would you like to watch?"_

Smiling she says, "_Vampire Kisses"_

"_I should have known that's your favorite movie."_

She walks over to the couch as I set the movie up. Once thats done I go sit next to her and she crawls into my lap and rests her head on my shoulder as the movie starts. Wrapping my arms around her, I hold her close while we watch. Some where in the middle of the movie she looks up at me and says, "_That feels really nice."_

"_What does?"_

"_You rubbing my belly."_

Looking down at my hand I hadn't even realized I was doing it until she said something. "_Oh I didn't know I was. How are you feeling? You look a little pale."_

"_I'm fine just tired."_

Shifting her off I laid her on the couch beside me and gently placed her head in my lap. One hand rubbing her belly while my other massage her head. "_How does this feel?"_

"_Hmmm...That feels really nice." _She moans, so I continue both motions until she dozed off. As she slept I started thinking about our life together and decided that we should talk about her changing a year or two after the babies born. That should be enough time to know if he or she will be more like me or her. Also I need to talk to Jameson about making her some soup to take with her home for her lunch tomorrow. I also need to come up with a way to make sure our baby is provided for, I could sell my paintings, I will call my dad about that also. How and when are we going to tell our parents? What will they say or think? It doesn't matter I love Raven and she loves me, everything will be fine I won't let her get hurt no matter what. We will be together forever I know it. Kissing her head as she starts to shift over in her sleep. I'll let her rest for a few hours before I take her home. Leaning back I close my eyes as all the joy, worry and love I've been containing overflowed in my mind. This will work, we will make sure of it.

**Matt's POV**

As I walk Becky to her truck, I opened the door for her. Giving her a passionate kiss and a tight hug I whispered in her ear, "_Everything will be fine sweetie. I promise I won't let anything happen to either of me when you get home ok?"_

She bites her lip and reply, "_I will Matt and I know." _Pausing before she says, "_I really am sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen but I can't get rid of it, I really do already love it."_

Pulling her back in my arms to soothe her as I see the tears well up in her eyes, "_Don't worry about it Becky, I know you didn't do this on purpose and like I said before I would never ask you to abort our baby. I love you, we will get through this together and I will take care of you both no matter what." _Caressing her cheek I start deeply into her eyes, "_We will be great parents and still make our dreams come true. As long as we do it together we will make it. I promise you we can do this."_

"_Thank you so much for loving me, supporting me and protecting me. I'm also glad you don't hate me and that you also want our baby. I love you so much Matt" _She gives me that smile I love to see on her and after a few more kisses I finally put her in the truck and watch as she drove off waving. Walking to my car, once I get inside all the fear and worry I've been hiding the last few hours rushes out of me. Breathing hard I lean against the steering wheel and prayed to God we had the strength to get through this together. I've never broken a promise to Becky and I won't start now. We will be fine and I will make sure she and our baby has everything they need. Driving to the nearest book store I got out a rushed over to the baby section. Picking up two copies of each book, cause lets face it Alexander may be calm but I know he's got to be freaking out too, I walk over to the register. Once she rings up my purchases and put them in two different bags, I head back to my car, got in and drove home. Once I parked in the driveway I grabbed one bag and walked in. Seeing my mom sitting on the couch I go over to kiss her on the cheek before heading to my room and locking myself in. Dropping on my bed I put my arm over my eyes a just let my mind wander about the future. I'm going to be a teenage father, OH MY GOD! Thinking about all the things a baby will need to survive I panicked when I thought up a list filled with diapers, powder, clothes, shoes, wipes, bottles, bibs, pacifiers, stroller and a crib. Wow thank goodness I have my inheritance because I don't know what we would do if I didn't. Hearing my phone go off with a text I reached over to grab it. Seeing the text from Trevor saying, {Hey whats are you doing?}

{Nothing just got home from spending time with Becky. Why?}

{Me and some of the guys were going to go to the arcade and wondered if you wanted to join us?}

{Not tonight but I will catch you guys tomorrow.}

{Ok bye}

Glancing at the time I realized Becky hasn't called or text me yet, getting worried I pick up my phone again and called her. She answered on the second ring, "_Are you ok? Why didn't you call me?"_

"_I'm fine, as soon as I walked in the house I rushed to the bathroom I got sick."_

"_Oh do you need anthing? Crackers or ginger ale?"_

"_No no I am just going to take a shower and get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping much due to all the throwing up and worry."_

"_Ok well I will see you at school tomorrow and I'll make you a healthy snack."_

"_Thank you. I love you Matt goodnight"_

"_I love you too Becky, both of you so sleep well and I will see you in the morning. But call me if you need anything I don't care what time or how small the problem is just call, I'll be there."_

"_Ok I will."_

After hanging up from her I didn't relax quickly so I opened my bag of purchases, pulled out a book called 'The Expectant Fathers' and started to read what I should expect throughout her pregnancy. Sighing I'm so glad I'm not the only man whose girlfriend is pregnant at least I have Alexander for support when I start to panic.


	6. Hopefully Tomorrows Less Stressful

~Chapter Six: Hopefully Tomorrows Less Stressful~

**Becky****'s POV**

After hanging up from Matt I rested my back against the wall across from the toilet. Gosh I hope this any hour sickness ends soon. Once my stomach settles down more I ease to my feet, flushed the toilet and turned on the shower. Looking into the mirror I see how pale my face looks, I am so happy my parents go to bed early because I knew if my mom were to take one look at me she would insist on taking me to the doctor. Sighing I take off my clothes and got in the shower, feeling the warm water rush across my skin I tilted my head under the spray and start to wash off. Once im done I dry off quickly, put on my pajamas and braided my hair so it would dry. Walking into my bedroom, I closed and locked my door than got into my confortable bed. Laying on my side I start to rub my belly wondering if I should believe what Matt and Raven both said. Will everything be ok? Will we get through this? I am so happy we are sharing this experience with our friends but I'm also concerned about the fact that we are still so young. As I continue to rub I feel tears slowly leak from my eyes again. "_Ugh seriously I'm probably not that far along yet and my emotions are already out of control." _Wiping the tears away I sat up in bed and got out my notepad to make a list of things I need to do.

'To Do List:'

Tell our parents.

Set up doctor's appointment.

Check prices on baby stuff.

Look for a part time job.

Make a list of baby names.

Looking over my list I realized I am getting a little a head of myself with the last three but the first two have to be done soon. I wonder when Raven and Alexander are going to tell their folks? Oh well, putting my notepad back in my side dresser, I turned off my light and snuggled under the covers. Tomorrow should be a better day besides the morning sickness I hope.

**Raven's POV**

Feeling a slight shake I open my eyes to see that I was still resting my head in Alexanders lap. He leans over me with the most beautiful smile, "_Wake up sleeping goth beauty, its time for you to go home before it gets any later."_

" _I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you."_

"_I know Raven but your parents are already going to be mad at me once we tell them the news I need to try and stay on their good side for a while longer."_

"_They love you, yeah they will be upset at first but they will get over it once they see how much you love me and our baby already."_ Stretching I get up and put my shoes on as Alexander turned off the tv and waited for me by the door. Once he clasp our hands together we slowly walked out the room and down the stairs. Once we reached the front door Alexander told me to wait for a minute while he goes talk to Jameson. I took the oportunity to walk around and as soon as I heard him walking back I glanced up at him and smiled. He smiled back as he carried a back in his right hand. Grabbing his hand as we walked to the car my curiosity got the best of me. "_What's in the bag?_"

"_Your special soup. You need to take this with you for your lunch tomorrow or eat it for breakfast. I will bring over your dinner tomorrow or you could come here for dinner."_

"_Oh..." _Bitting my lip I asked. "_How many times a day did you say I would have to eat this?"_

"_In the beginning on twice a day but as you progress it will be between three to four times a day. It's healthy for you and the baby so don't worry ok love?"_

"_Ok." _Taking the bag from his hand as he helps me in the car, I settle it on my lap and held it carefully as he drove me home. Once we got into my drieway he parked and walked me to my door. Kissing him and holding him tight, I hate when he has to leave me at night. "_I love you so much Alexander and thanks again for always being here for me."_

"_I love you too Rae, I always have and I always will sweetie."_

He gives me one more kiss and walked back to the car. Leaning against the door I wave until I could no longer see the car than I turned and walked into the house. Seeing my dad watching tv in the living room as I walked into the kitchen to put the addition to my meal plan in the fridge. Once I done that I walked over to kiss my dad on the head and tell him goodnight before going upstairs to take my shower. After I showered and changed into my batty pajamas I crawled into bed with Nightmare and rubbed her back until I started to doze off with my last thought being I have the greatest boyfriend in the world. Me and my best friend are going to have our babies together. Everything right now is just prefect all thats left to do is tell our parents.


	7. Ugh School

~Chapter Seven: Ugh School~

**Becky****'s POV**

Waking up late feeling more tired than ever after a restless night filled with tossing and turning. Walking to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for school. Once done I go grab my bookbag and walk downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a garnola bar and juice I kiss my mom and dad goodbye and go to pick up Raven. Sitting in the car in her driveway I blow the horn as my cell phone goes off, looking at the screen I see its Matt and answer.

"_Hey sweetie what's up?"_

"_Becky where are you? Are you feeling ok?"_

"_I'm fine and I'm at Raven's waiting for her to come out."_

"_Oh well I'll be waiting at the front door for you. I...ah bought you something."_

"_You didn't have to do that. Are you ok? You sound weird."_

"_Yes I'm fine and yes I did I wanted to make sure the two most important people in my life are taken care of."_

Smiling I say, "_Oh you are the sweetest. I love you and I will see you soon." _Blowing my horn again for Rae to hurry so I can get some alone time with Matt before class starts.

"_I love you too Becky and I will see you when you get here. Drive safely baby bye."_

"_Ok bye Matt."_

Seeing Raven finally walk out the house I noticed she looks as tired as I do. Once she gets in and buckle up we head to school.

"_Didn't sleep much huh Rae?"_

"_Not really. At first I went to sleep quick but than I had to throw up and it lasted a while so I barely got enough sleep. How about you?"_

"_I slept a little but I couldn't really get comfortable so I tossed and turned basically all night."_

"_Wow we really are a pair huh?"_

"_Yes we are." _Smiling as I park the car. We get out and walk toward the entrance of the school. Seeing Matt standing there with two bags in his hand I smile and walked over to kiss his cheek. He kisses my forehead and smiles.

"_Hey babe"_

"_Hey Matt." _Raven and I say together. He hands me one bag and hands the other to Raven. Raven takes hers and looks in. She looks up and says, "_You bought me books? I don't even like to read to do my homework and you bought me books?"_

He and I both laugh before he says, "_If you look at the titles they are not for you, they are for Alexander. I figured he could use the knowledge I bought the same ones for myself. And if you open the brown bag on the side you would see that I bought you small cracker packs and a six pack of small ginger ale just in case you need it through out the day. I bought the same for Becky."_

Shocked I opened the bag he gave me and saw that he did indeed buy those things for me and seeing them brough tears to my eyes because it showed me how much he really did care and him looking after Raven when Alexander wasn't here also proved it. Leaning over I kissed him full on the lips and whispered, "_You are the best boyfriend/soon to be father ever and a really great friend looking out for Raven and Alexander. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."_

_I love you too Becky and you know I would do anything to see you happy." _He kisses me once more than grabs my hand and the three of us walk towards our lockers. Once there I put away his thoughtful gifts, grabbed my necessary books and once Raven does the same we head over to class.

**Raven's POV**

Walking to class I try to control the tears as I think of how thoughtful and considerate Matt is. He knew Alexander wouldn't be able to look after me during school hours so he volunteered hisself to do it and he also was nice enough to get Alexander books on fatherhood. Looking at Becky once we were in our seats I said, "_You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like Matt. I'm glad you two are still together."_ I saw her open her mouth to speak but stopped with a wary look on her face. Looking over my shoulder I see Trevor sitting in the seat next to me smiling wickedly.

"_Hey Monster Girl whats the tears for? Your vampire boyfriend decided you weren't worth the trouble and left?"_

Glaring I at him I said, "_Isn't there a country club or cheerleader bimbo you should be harrassing?" _Turning my back to him I took out my notebook and started scribbling heart shapes with Alexander and my names on the I can't wait until sunset so I can go see him. Sighing I pulled out my cell phone before the last bell rings for class to start and send Alexander a quick text.

{I love you and I miss you. Before you worry we are both fine.}

Thinking he would be asleep and not reply I was surprised when my phone went off with his reply.

{I love you too and I will see you later I have a surprise for you.}

Smiling as I put my phone away and class starts. Instead of listening I found myself day dreaming about what his surprise could be. I was so into my day dreams that I went through all my classes in a daze and they flew by. Once school ended Becky drove me home and she stayed over until soccor practice was over when she could go be with Matt. When she leaves I go into the living room to watch movies until the sunsets. Once it does I packed up the now washed container that held my soup put it in my bookbag and got on my bike to head over to the mansion. Once I got there I hopped off my bike, leaned it against the house and knocked on the door. As soon as Jameson let me in I dug out the container, handed it to him and ran upstairs to Alexanders attic room. Sitting on the bed I looked up as I heard the door open. In walks my Knight of the Night with wet hair, holding his shirt in his hand like he just stepped out of the shower. Jumping up I run over to hug and kiss him. He pulls me closer and walks me backwards toward the bed. He lays me down and starts kissing me with a passion I forgot we had. Realizing he is still bare chested I run my hands up his stomach toward his chest before hooking them behind his neck. As our kisses intensify I moan as he starts kissing and nibbles down my neck. Using one of his hands he skims it under my shirt and starts to move up toward my breast making me shiver with anticipation. Once he reaches it and starts to remove my bra there was a knock on the door and Jameson saying, "_Master Alexander dinner is ready and I prepared some of that soup for Ms. Raven as well. I will see you both downstairs in a few minutes."_

Groaning we both straighten up and once Alexander is fully dress he smiles at me and says. "_Hello beautiful"_

Sighing I smile forgetting about Jameson interruption, "_Hello". _Walking over to him I kiss his cheek and than he kisses my head before we walk hand and hand downstairs for dinner.


	8. Surprises

~Chapter Eight: Surprises~

**Alexander's POV**

As Raven and I settle down for dinner she says, "_Oh I have something for you." _Watching as she goes through her back pack and pull out a bag and hands it to me. Taking it from her I look in and see a bunch of books. "_What are these for?"_

"_Matt bought those for you and asked me to give them to you. They are suppose to let you know what to expect during the pregnancy and give you some parenting tips. It was really nice of him and he also bought me and Becky care package sof saltines and ginger ale for class in case we need them."_

"_That was nice of him, I will text him later to give him my thanks for both." _Smiling I set the bag down and we talk about her day as we wait for Jameson to bring in the food. Once he does I wait for Raven to start on her soup before I dug into my steak. Once our dinner is done I tell Jameson we will have our dessert in the tv room. Grabbing our desserts and my Romanian smoothie we head upstairs, once there I watch her face to see that she hadn't noticed the romantic setting when she walked in. Than she lets out a small gasp as she looks around at the rose petals all over the floor, couch and table, candles lit all over and soft music playing on the radio. She turns to me with tears in her eyes and I walk over to kiss her. After a few minutes of some serious lip locking I pull her towards the floor so we could dance. Holding her close we danced to two slow songs before I pulled away to kiss her again. After I lead her toward the couch and got down on one knee in front of her.

"_Raven you know how much I love you and I know that we are still young but I want you for an eternity. You being pregnant has made me realized that you and I were meant to be together forever. I know we still have some challenges ahead of us but I would be the happiest vampire in the world if you would agree to be my wife." _Pulling the small box out of my pocket I opened it, taking a deep breath I look deep in her eyes and say, "_Will you marry me Raven Madison?"_

Seeing the tears spill from her eyes as she bites her lip. Waiting for her answer I start to panic but before it really sets she grabs me close and hug me tight saying, "_Yes, yes, yes Alexander I will marry you." _Placing the ring on her left ring finger she sits back to look at the ring. It was a black heart shaped diamond in the certain with black and white little diamonds twisting around it ending on a platinum base. It took me forever to pick it but it was one of a kind and she deserved the best. She looks up with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on her and says, "_Its very beautiful Alexander. Thank you so much." _

"_Your welcome love." _Pulling her toward my chest so I could hold her close for a little while. After about an hour of us just sitting holding each other I say, "_My parents will be here Tuesday of next week and you have a doctors appointment Saturday in Hipsterville with one of our doctors."_

"_Ok I'll make sure I'm ready. Ummm...When are we going to tell our parents? I think we should soon."_

"_We will lets just get through your first appointment and than we will plan out where and how to tell our parents. But it doesn't matter I want you to move in with me that way I can make sure you two are ok."_

"_That will be fine I always wanted to live here, but I think we should wait until after we tell our folks before I move in."_

"_Whatever you want sweetie."_ Kissing her forehead I look at the time, "_It's time to get you home. You need your rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep."_

"_I don't want to go."_

"_I know but its ok I will be with you tonight sweetheart."_

"_Oh ok...Lets go." _We both stood up and she watched as I walked around blowing out the candles and turning off the stereo. "_This was really the greatest night of my life Alexander thank you."_

"_Your welcome my love." _Taking her hand we walked downstairs. I go grab her new container of soup and then we got into the car after putting her bike in the trunk. I held her hand the whole drive to her house. Once I parked I helped her out the car and walked with her into the house. I sit in her room while she goes through her nightly routine for bed. She comes in smelling like spring flowers and she crawls into bed. I get in beside her and she lays her head on my chest as I rub her belly. As she starts to drift off she clutches me tight and mumbles, _"__I love you" _as she falls asleep. Leaving her bed I kiss her head and say "_I love you sweetie, goodnight."_ As I walk down the stairs I stop to say goodbye to her brother and parents before I leave the house and head home. Once there I go up to my room and start painting until the hours fly by.

**Matt's POV**

After soccor practice I take a shower in the locker room and hurry out to see Becky sitting on the back of her truck reading. Walking over I sit next to her and pull her close for a hug. _"__How was your afternoon?"_

"_Good Raven and I just hung out and watched movies."_

"_Thats good. So I was thinking of something last night and than agin at practice."_

"_Yeah? What was that?"_

"_I was thinking that I love you very much and that maybe...Umm maybe" _Jumping off the back of her truck I start pacing back and forth. I should do this at a better time, make it more romantic for her. Looking into her confused eyes I realized I will wait for a better place and time. Walking over I kiss her lips and I say, "_I was thinking of baby names." _She beams and says, "_Really?"_

"_Yes, have you?"_

"_I thought of a few but nothing premanent stuck yet."_

"_Yeah? Same here. Have you made an appointment yet?"_

"_No I would like to go after we tell our parents and I think we shuld do it tomorrow."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes you know how I feel about secrets and its getting hard for me to hide it if I continue to puke like I've been doing."_

"_Ok well we can do it tomorrow after school. Theres no practice tomorrow and my parents will be home."_

"_Ok so where will we do it at?"_

"_How about the country club restaurant?"_

"_That will be fine. Do we need reservations?"_

"_No my parents always has a reseved table there. Are you sure your ready for this?" _Watching her face I see she is scared but puts on a brave face and says.

"_Yes its time. I will relax more once its out."_

"_Ok but before we get them together I would like to spend an hour or two with you alone some place private ok?"_

"_Ok Matt I can give you that." _As she smiles I lean forward and give her a deep kiss before helping her down and back into her truck. Kissing her again I promised to call her once I got home and waved to her while she drove off. Gosh I have to find her a ring and set up something very romantic. I know I love her and I know I don't want to be with anyone else, making her my wife before she gives birth to our baby is the best thing I have ever thought of. Smiling I head to the nearest jewelry store. Searching for three hours I finally found the perfect ring. Going home I start to map out the rest of my plans. She is going to love this surprise!


	9. Plans and Talks

~Chapter Nine: Plans and Talks~

**Matt****'s ****POV**

After I got home I put her ring in the dresser and started to plan out the rest of her surprise but before I got started I went into the kitchen so I could talk to my mom about the dinner tomorrow night. Seeing her sitting at the table looking through some files I walk over and kissed her cheek before sitting in front of her.

"_Mom I need to talk to you about tomorrow night." _

"_What's happening tomorrow night?"_

"_Well Becky and I thought it was time that we got our families together for dinner since it's been a while since we all were in the same place. So I would really appreciate it if you and dad were there as well. What do you say?"_

"_Where will it be at?"_

"_The country club if thats ok."_

"_Yes honey that's fine actually its perfect because I had a meeting after dinner there tomorrow anyway so that really works out for me."_

"_Ok make sure you let dad know ok?"_

"_Sure sweetie I will." _She looks up and smiles at me before going back over her files. Getting up from the table I kiss her cheek again and say, "_Well I have some things to finish up but thanks again and I look forward to tomorrow."_

"_Are you ok Matt you seem odd?"_

"_I'm fine absolutely perfect."_

"_Ok darling we will see you all tomorrow goodnight."_

"_Goodnight mom." _Walking into my room I started planning my surprise proposal. Location: Country Club or School? Hmmm...Decisions decisions. Got it I know exactly where to do it. Smiling as I think this I start to come up with all the different flowers she loves and how to get it to the location without her knowing about it. Maybe I will just have her meet me there that way I would have enough time to set everything up. Finally with all the plans and ideas thought out and decided I text Becky to see how she's doing.

{Hey babe what are you up to?}

{Nothing much just doing homework and munching on some crackers.}

{Are you still throwing up a lot?}

{No it's slowed down I just felt a bit nauseous and I learned that if I wanted to avoid vomitting I need to eat some crackers when the first sign starts. What are you doing?}

{Nothing I was just thinking about you. Oh my mom agreed to dinner for tomorrow how about yours?}

{They are on board I told them around 6pm is that ok?}

{Yes thats fine. Oh after school I would like you to meet me at the park around 4:30pm can you make it}

{Sure but why did you pick the park?}

{It's our place and plus the spot I picked will most likely be empty so we will have some alone time before dinner with our parents.}

{That's nice, since this started we haven't been alone in a while. I miss it.}

{Me too Becky me too!}

{Oh I just got off the phone with Raven and she told me Alexander proposed to her. Isn't that so sweet?}

{Yeah it's great. I'm happy for them. Maybe we can have dessert with them after dinner tomorrow, what do you think?}

{That you are the greatest boyfriend in the world and I love you.}

{Good how about you ask Raven and I'll text Alexander?}

{Sounds like a plan. Oh and call me before you go to bed I would like to hear your voice before I fall asleep.}

{Ok I'll call you right after my shower. And Becky?}

{Yeah Matt?}

{I really love you}

{I love you too Matt with all of my heart.}

{Ok I will talk to you in a few.}

{Ok}

Sighing I lean back on the bed for a bit before I texted Alexander.

**Alexander's POV**

Hearing my phone go off I stopped painting for a bit to go and see if it was Raven Looking at the name I see it's a text from Matt saying, {Hey I hear congrats are in order.} Smiling I text him back.

{I take it Raven told Becky?}

{Yes and she just told me. So does this mean your parents are ok with you guys having a baby?}

{They don't know yet. My folks won't be here for a few more days but I always wanted Raven in my life and her getting pregnant just made my forever more permanent. Oh thanks for the books by the way and everything your doing for Raven at school. I really appreciate it.}

{No problem man what are friends for right?}

{Right. So how's Becky? When are you guys telling your families?}

{She's great and we are telling them tomorrow over dinner and we were wondering if you and Raven wanted to join us afterwards for dessert.}

{Yeah that would be awesome especially since Rae doesn't like eating the food that's good for her. Its like her sweet tooth is in overdrive with this pregnancy.}

{Yeah Becky can barely keep any real food down but her system loves sweets now. Oh speaking of which I wanted to ask you something.}

{Ok whats on your mind?}

{How did you know you were ready to propose?}

{Well I was going to wait until she got out of high school but than one night I was painting thinking about our future and with the baby coming I didn't see a reason to wait. Why are you asking?}

{Well before I found out about you guys I already decided I wanted to propose to Becky and I guess I was just wondering if this nervous feeling is only temporary or permanent.}

{It's temporary I felt the same way right up until she finally agreed. Your probably more worried about her answer than anything.}

{Yeah I think your right. Well I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow I'm doing it before the dinner with our parents.}

{Good luck and let me know if you need anything.}

{Ok well thanks Alexander goodnight.}

{Night Matt.}

After the talk with Matt I called Raven to see if she was ok with dessert. When she answers I smile, "_Hey beautiful how are you and our little one doing right now?"_

"_We are fine I just got out of the shower and was about to get ready for bed when Becky called."_

"_Yeah I was just texting Matt and he asked us to go out for dessert with them tomorrow. I can't believe they are about to tell their parents."_

"_Yeah me either but at least they will get the hard part out of the way and I told her we would meet them."_

"_Ok cool I can't wait until my parents come but did you tell your parents you would be sleeping out this weekend?"_

"_Yes I told them and I told them we will be back Sunday night and they were fine with it as long as I finish my homework before we leave."_

"_Ok that's good because after you left the doctor called to confirm your appointment and I told her we will be there."_

"_Ok, well as much as I would love to talk to you all night I am really beat."_

"_Ok sweetie go and get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow after sunset."_

"_Ok my love, oh and by the way, do you think Jameson could prepare more of that soup for me? It keeps the nausea down and it really settles my stomach."_

"_Oh well I can see if he will be willing to make you extra if you want more throughout the day. That shouldn't be a problem love."_

"_Thanks Alexander. I love you goodnight my sweet darling vampire prince."_

"_I love you to my gothic angel goodnight love."_

Sighing once she hangs up I go back to painting. This is going to be an engagement gift to my gorgeous girl after we tell our folks about the baby. Smiling she will love it.

**Becky's POV**

After talking to Raven I go take a quick shower and wait for Matt to call me. Getting comfy on my bed I think about everything that happened today. Super happy for Raven yet surprised that he did it so soon he must really love her. I wonder if Matt will ever love me like that, enough to want to spend the rest of his life with me. Getting lost in my thoughts I hear the phone ringing to late and missed Matt's first call. When he called back a minute later I answered.

"_Hey babe sorry I missed the first call."_

"_Its ok what were you doing?"_

"_I was just thinking and got losted in my thoughts. So did you talk to Alexander?"_

"_Yes he says they are in."_

"_Ok cool. So what were you doing since you got home?"_

"_Nothing really, just thought of you, talked to mom and Alexander and than took a shower. Now I'm talking to you before bed. How about you?"_

"_Not much just talked to mom and you." _Yawning, "_than I took a shower and was thinking about us before you called."_

"_What were you thinking about us?"_

"_How this dinner will go tomorrow, the baby and we still need to set up an appointment."_

"_Yeah I know we can talk about that tomorrow though. Are you sleepy? I heard you yawn."_

"_Yeah its been a long day and I didn't really sleep last night."_

"_Do you want me to come over and lay with you?"_

"_Yes but I won't let you tonight. We can do it tomorrow night, I want you to hold me in your arms until I fall asleep I miss you."_

"_Ok I will hold you all night but right now I'm going to let you get some sleep my love."_

"_Ok I love you Matt"_

"_I love you too Becky sleep well and I will see you tomorrow."_

"_Okie dokie goodnight baby."_

"_Goodnight"_

Smiling after hearing his voice I fluffed my pillows and laid down. Drifting off into dreamland I answered my own question, he loves me enough to spend forever with me he just doesn't know it yet.


	10. Proposing

~Chapter Ten: Proposing ~

**Matt****'s ****POV**

Hearing my alarm go off I get up to shut it off. Walking to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school I start to think about what I have planned for today. Wondering what her answer will be, what she thinks about the plans I set up for it, wondering if she would like the ring I picked out? All these thoughts flashing through my mind making me nervous. Taking a deep breath I relax while telling myself everything will be fine. She will love it all and by the end of this day we would already have told our folks about the baby, she will be my fiance and we will be making arrangements for her first doc's appointment. Smiling I decide to text her. {Hey baby how are you feeling this morning?}

{Hey Matt, I'm ok just getting up. How are you?}

{I'm great just looking forward to seeing your beautiful face soon.}

{Awe you are so sweet baby but I will text you once I get out the shower and dressed.}

{Ok don't forget. I am going to the store before school to get you and Raven some more crackers and ginger ale.}

{Thanks and can you also get me some twizzlers?}

{Anything for you love. Call me when you are leaving your house.}

{Ok. Oh and Matt?}

{Yes Becky?}

{I love you so much!}

{I love you too}

Smiling I put on my shoes and went down stairs. I stopped to grab a pop tart, kissed my mom and reminder her and dad about dinner once more than headed off to the store to get everything she needs. Getting in the car I drive to the closest store to school, ran in and got two 6 packs of small bottled ginger ale, two boxes of small saltine crackers, two bags of twizzlers (one red and one black pack), a pack of gum and a gatorade. Walking toward the cashier I didn't notice Trevor until I was right up on him. He turns and says, "_Hey man how's it going?"_

"_Fine how bout you?"_

"_The same. Hey what's been going on with you lately? You've been missing out on all the fun?"_

"_Nothing just been spending alot of time with Becky, Raven and Alexander. So what were you guys doing?"_

"_Oh you know Jennifer had a party last Friday and there's one tomorrow night at John's house. Are you coming?"_

"_I don't know I had plans on takig Becky to te movies after the game. I'll see if she wants to go."_

"_Oh well I guess if your sure. I have to say I am kind of surprised you two are still together."_

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_Well for starters she doesn't quite fit in and she hangs out with Raven the second biggest outcast in this town."_

"_Well I love her and it doesn't matter what other people say, I intend to marry her one day." _Putting my items on the counter once he removes his and I wait until the cashier rings me up. After grabbing my stuff I head outside to see him still waiting for me.

"_So your that serious about her?"_

"_Yes I am that serious about her."_

"_Well I wish you two the best of luck and I hope you two remain happy together. But don't continue to diss your friends man we miss you too."_

"_Alright Trev I hear you. Well we should head off to school before we are late."_

"_Yes another fun day of beautiful girls and boring teachers lets go."_

Laughing I get in my car as Trevor walks to his. Picking up my cell I see that I have a new text message. Opening it up I see it's from Becky. {Hey love I just finished eating breakfast and now I am on my way to pick up Raven than we will be headed to school.}

{Ok sweetie I will see you two there and I got everything you asked for.}

{Thanks baby you are too sweet.}

{Your welcome my love.}

Driving to school I park and get out to wait by the door for those two to get here. Catching up with all my friends as they pass to go in and out. Once all my friends are gone and I sit on the steps alone I start to think about what I have planned for Becky later and I smile.

**Raven****'s POV**

Waking up to my phone going off, I reach over to pick it up. Hitting the talk button I say, _"__Hello?"_

"_Hey beautiful."_

"_Hey Alexander. I thought you would be asleep right now."_

"_I couldn't fall asleep without hearing your lovely voice."_

"_Awe aren't you a charmer? So what did you do last night?"_ I asked him as I got up to go get ready for school. Walking to the bathroom I put him on speaker phone as I did my morning routine so I could listen to his heavenly voice.

"_Well after I finished talking to you, Stormy called to let me know about our parents arrival and why she couldn't come and than I finished up a piece I've been working on."_

"_Oh really what's the piece of?"_

"_Its a surprise but I think its one of my best."_

"_Anything you do is amazing Alexander I can't wait to see it."_

"_So how have you been feeling? Did you sleep well last night?"_

"_Yes actually I did and I've been feeling fine. Speaking of what did Jameson say about making me extra soup?"_

"_Oh well if you look in your fridge you will see that I left you a surprise."_

"_Ok and thanks" _As I finished getting dressed I walked downstairs to look into the fridge and a big smile split my face. Sitting on the center shelf was 6 small containers of the soup and 3 black roses laying on top. "_Awe Aleaxander their beautiful. Thank you so much"_

"_Your welcome beautiful. Well enjoy your day and if you get to unfocused text me ok?"_

"_Ok baby" _Hearing Becky blow the horn I say "_Oh I gotta go Becky's here. I Love You"_

"_I love you too Rae and remember what I said. Have a good day at school"_

I blew a kiss in the phone, ruffled Billy Boy's hair and rushed out the house to greet a smiling Becky.

"_Hey girl what are you so happy about this morning?"_

"_Oh nothing I just finished talking to Matt. How about you?"_

"_I was just talking to Alexander and look what he left me"_ Showing her the roses.

"_Oh they are beautiful. So how are you feeling?"_

"_Ok I haven't been sick yet this morning how about you?"_

"_The same but I don't want to talk to fast."_

"_Yes so lets save our joy for later."_

"_Yes lets."_

"_So are you and Matt ready for tonight with your folks?"_

"_Yes and no but it doesn't matter we will see how it goes and deal with it."_

"_It will be fine and Alexander and I will see you two after that at the diner."_

"_Yeah that will be fun. So are you ready for your doctor's appointment this weekend?"_

"_Yes I can't wait. I want to make sure the baby is doing ok."_

"_Well make sure you call me and let me know what happens."_

Smiling I look out the window while playing with my engagement ring, first marriage, then our baby and finally he will turn me. I'm so excited it's hard to keep it all in. Rubbing my belly as we pull into the school parking lot I groan. "_Ugh here goes another boring day in Dullsville High"_

"_You will be fine. Lets go Matt has some stuff for us."_

"_Yeah Yeah Yeah I'm coming."_

Getting out the truck I follow behind Becky slowly. Seeing her bounce over to Matt all happy makes me a little envious I can't have that with Alexander but I'm glad she is so happy. Looking at the bags in his hand I say, "_Hey Matt what you got there?"_

"_Hey Raven I got you and Becky some snacks to tide y'all over until lunch."_

He hands me a back and I look in smiling big as I see the crackers, ginger ale and twizzlers. Jumping up I hug him quick and say, "_You are freaking awesome Matt thank you so much." _Looking at Becky as we walk to our lockers I say, "_Your boo is great he knows just what to get to brighten my dull day."_

"_I know right he is something else." _Seeing her eyes twinkle and watching her blush as Matt gives her a kiss I am overjoyed for her. Gosh I can't wait to see Alexander. As soon as I thought of him I decide to take a pic of the gifts and send it to him with a caption saying, {Look what Matt got me and Becky. He is so nice, but anyway I just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you and that I love you. Sleep well sweetie and I'll talk to you later.}

As soon as I hit send I close my locker without even realizing that Trevor was next to me. Seeing his evil grin I sigh and say, "_Can this day start out any worse? What do you want Trevor?"_

"_Oh nothing really Monster Girl I was just admiring your bling. So did the evil bloodsucker propose or are you just wearing that to get my attention?"_

"_What makes you think I do anything for your attention?"_

"_Because you and I both know you love me. And your only dating that freak on haunted hill to make me jealous."_

"_Eww your delusional if you think that."_

"_Stop lying to yourself Monster Girl you know you want me. So how about you dress normal and I'll take you on a real date."_

"_I'd rather eat bugs than date you now run along and go harass someone else."_

Walking away I head to class for a long boring day. Great just great...

**Becky's POV**

After the last bell I got a text from Matt saying, {Wait 20 minutes and meet me at the park in our hidden place.}

Smiling I text back, {Ok I'll just take Raven home and meet you there after.}

{Sounds good see you soon baby}

After finishing up at my locker Raven and I walk out to the truck. We didn't talk much just the usual gossip about what happened in the classes we didn't have together. After dropping her off we set a time to meet at the diner after dinner and than I headed to the park wondering what Matt was up to. As soon as I got to the swingset Matt stepped in front of me with a blindfold and says, "_Now I have to cover your eyes."_

"_Ah ok but why?"_

"_Its a surprise trust me"_

"_Ok" _As he lead me blindfolded to the area he counted to three and then removed the cover. I gasped as I looked around where we were. There ten vases filled with beautiful flowers from red, pink, and white roses to different colored tulips and sunflowers. There was a blanket in the center with a radio playing soft music, a plate of grapes, cheese and meat cubes and a bottle of apple juice. Turing around to look at him as tears streamed down my face I see him on one knee with a small box in his hand. OH MY GOD

"_Becky I know we are young and we haven't graduated yet but I love you with my whole heart. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, I knew it before you even told me about the baby and than when you did it just validated everything else that I was already feeling. I want you to be the mother of all my kids, I want you by my side when all my dreams come true and I want to be by yours when all your dreams come true. I want us to motivate each other, support each other and encourage each other to make our dreams a reality. You are my other half, my missing piece. Will you do me the greatest honor and agree to be my wife?"_

"_Yes a thousand times yes Matt, I love you so much." _Dropping to my knees in front of him I hugged him so tightly as I finally let go of all my insecurities and doubts from the night before. He truly was amazing and I love him so much. As he kisses me repeatedly he pulls back a bit to put the ring on my finger and I looked down to see a beautiful sapphrie ring resting there. As tears continue to flow he pulls us up and we start to dance to the music. We danced for three songs before he pulled me down on the blanket where we ate our picnic and talked about all kinds of things. Than I looked up into his beautiful eyes and I crawled toward him. As I sat in his lap I started to kiss him with so much passion and love we were both breathless. As I removed his shirt he helped me undress and we proceeded to make love. When we were done he held me close and I listened to his heart beat steadily. We stayed entwined with each other for the next hour before we realized it was almost time to meet our folks for dinner. We loaded up my truck with all my beautiful flowers and as we kissed some more at the truck I just couldn't shake how happy I was in this moment with him.

"_Matt should we tell our parents about us being engage tonight as well?" _I asked between kisses.

"_Yes sweetie we are telling them everything. Don't worry baby it will be fine."_

"_Ok babe we will handle whatever happens together."_

"_Exactly now get in the truck and meet me at the club."_

"_Ok." _After one more kiss we got in our cars and I went home to drop off all my flowers in my room before freshening up and heading over to the country club. Saying a quick prayer once I got out, I took a deep breath and walked in.


	11. It's Dinner Time

~Chapter Eleven: It's Dinner Time ~

**Becky****'s ****POV**

Walking to the hosts desk I ask for Matt's family table. Once the nice lady pointed it out, I slowly walk towards it. Seeing him with his parents and mine already seated, I take one final breath and walk over. Kissing my parents on the cheek I take my seat next to Matt. He reaches under the table to grab my hand and squeeze it once to reassure me. Smiling I look up to see Matt's mother looking at me and she says,

Matts Mom: "_Hello Becky, how are you this eveing?_"

Becky: _"__I'm fine ma'am and you?"_

Matt's Mom: _"__We are good aren't we darling?" _She says to her husband. He kisses her cheek and says,

Matt's Dad: _[Yes sweetie we are.]_

Matt's Mom: _"__So what is it you and our son wanted to talk about?"_

Becky: _"__I think we should wait to discuss this after dinner"_

Matt: _[Yes mom lets wait.]_

Becky's Mom: "_Honey are you sure your ok you look a little pale?"_

Becky: _"__Yes mom I'm fine just starving." _I gave her a weak smile and squeezed Matt's hand tighter while he rubs the back of my hand with his thumb soothingly. So we picked up small talk while we waited on our food to come. Once it did we ate and had a peaceful conversation. Than it was time for dessert and we realized we were almost out of time but just as I was getting ready to speak my mother grabbed my left hand to examine my ring.

Becky's Mom: _"__Are you two engaged?"_

Becky: "_Mom what are you doing?"_

Becky's Mom: "_Do not mom me, now answer my question: Are you two engaged?"_

Looking at Matt with panicked eyes, I swallow deep and turned back to my mother and said:

Becky: _"__Yes ma'am we are."_

Matt's Mom: _"__When did this happen Matthew?"_

Matt: _[This afternoon mom]_

Matt's Mom: "_Is that what this dinner is all about?"_

Looking at each other we both shook our heads no before Matt said:

Matt: _[No. The engagement was just an added bonus. Becky and I are going to have a baby. You all are going to be grandparents]_

Total silence went across the whole table. Looking around at the shocked and angry faces I put my head down as the tears flowed down my cheeks, while our dads both say at the same time, _[YOU WILL GET RID OF IT..]_ Those words seemed to pull our moms out of their shock and they looked at their husbands and said at the same time, "_What did you just say to her?"_

Matt's Dad: _[I said she will be getting rid of it.]_

Becky's Dad: _[So did I.]_

Matt's Mom: "_How could you say that to her? You have no right to say something so heartless and mean."_

Becky's Mom: (Smacking my husband across the face) "_You apologize to her right now. She is your daughter and that is our grandbaby what the heck is wrong with you?"_

Becky's Dad: _[Whats wrong with me? She is still in high school, she can't have a baby. Do you know how hard it will be for them? Do you remember what we had to go through? I won't have that kind of life for my daughter. Do you understand how she will be treated in this town?"_

Becky's Mom: _"__We can handle it and I understand your concerns but you never tell her to have an abortion. What is the matter with you? Either you apologize or you can sleep alone tonight."_

Becky's Dad: (Looking to my daughter I finally see what our words did to her. Seeing her huddled into herself with her silent tears and body shaking I get up and walk over to her wrapping her in my arms.) _[I am so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean it, you just caught me by surprise thats all. I wanted so much more for you than what your mom and I had and I just spoke without thinking. Please forgive me sweetie, you know your my little blessing and I would never hurt. I truly am sorry.] _(Rocking her back and forth as I soothed her I tune out Matt's folks talking.)

Matt's Dad: _[Seriously your taking her side? She is about to ruin our sons future, don't you care about that?]_

Matt's Mom: _"__She will not and that child she is carrying is our you remember how hard it was for us to get pregnant and carry a baby full term? Do you remember the miscarriages and how I couldn't have another baby after we had Matt. And now your sitting here with the nerve to tell this sweet girl who is carrying our grandchild to abort her baby. The same girl who your son loves more than anything, his fiance do you really want them to hate you? Do you want me to hate you? Cause that is what will happen if you break my sons heart and force him to choose between us and his baby."_

Matt's Dad: (Looking down I had all these thoughts going through my head. What am I going to do. Looking over I see my son, my pride and joy staring at me in disgust and I see his pregnant fiance balled up in her fathers arm crying uncontrollably and realize its my fault. Getting up I wallk over to them and I tap her dads shoulder.) _[May I speak with your daughter and my son for a moment?]_

Becky's Dad: _[Yes just be sure you watch what you say to my baby girl]_

Matt's Dad: (Nodding my head I agree. I always liked her family, they were honest kind people and now his daughter was about to add to my small family. Taking a hold of each of their hand *Becky&Matt* I look into her scared eyes and I say) _[Becky, Matt I am so sorry for what I said, I honestly didn't mean it. I just want whats best for my son. I want him to have everything he wants in this life and I want him to be an amazing man. But I guess I kept my blinders on because now I see he really is a man. He loves you so much which makes me and my wife love you. And now you both are blessing us with a beautiful grandbaby and I should have thought before I spoke. But I promise you anything either of you needs we will be here to help you. But under one condition, you both will graduate high school and go to college. This baby will not stop your future and we will be there with you both every step of the way. I really am sorry for my pig headedness and I promise I won't be so foolish again.] _(Hugging them both I return to my seat to grab my wife's hand as she cry tears of happiness.) _[Now I hear we have a wedding to discuss?]_

Looking at Matt I smile shakily as he puts his arm on my shoulder and I rest my head on his chest as we talk.

Becky: _"__Yes we do but we haven't decided on the date he just proposed today."_

Matt: _[Yeah we wanted to wait to tell you guys everything before we made any plans. We still haven't set up a doctor's appointment yet because we didn't know how to go about it.]_

Matt's Mom: _"__Well first you two need to find a physician so she can get some prenatal vitamins."_

Becky's Mom: _"__Yes and we need to make sure she starts eating right so our little grandbaby can be healthy." _(Looking to Matt's mom) _"__Maybe we should go with them to all the appoitnments just for support and we can also know what she needs in case she stays at your house some nights."_

Matt's Mom: _"__Thats a great idea. And we can take her shopping for some maternity clothes. Oh but we have to make sure her stress level stays down we don't want anything to happen to either of them."_

Becky's Mom: _"__Oh you are so right. With all of us helping them she should be fine." _(Looking to my husband.) _"__Maybe you two can take Matt to a father's parenting class that should help him be more prepared."_

Matt's Dad: _[That's a good idea. What do you guys say?]_

Becky's Dad: _[Its alright with me I need some updated information with the way kids are growing these days.] _(Laughing)

Matt: _[Thats cool with me.] _(smiling at Becky I lean over to whisper in her ear.) _[Told you it would be ok]_

Elbowing him I smile when our desserts finally came and our parents were going on and on about how it was back when they were younger. Sitting their with all this love around me I truly felt like the most special person in the world. But I wonder how long it would be before I start to get annoyed with all the attention. Gosh I hope never.

**Trevor's POV**

Eavesdropping on their conversation my mouth falls open hearing this news. Oh my gosh I can't believe he got farmer Becky pregnant. No wonder he's been acting so weird lately. Thinking over our conversation that morning and the stuff he was buying another thought hit me, he bought two of everything and he's been spending alot of time with Raven and Alexander. Oh my gosh she's pregnant too. Wait I might be jumping to conclusion I'll make sure before I tell everyone about her but Matt oh I have to tell someone. Taking out my phone I sent out a text to the whole soccor team and cheerleading squad. {Matt has knocked up farmer Becky. Spread the word.}

After I sent out the message I got hit with this strong sense of quilt. I can't believe I did that to my best friend. Well its out now and I'll make it up to him later but right now I need to get back to my table before they see me.

**Raven's POV**

Sitting on Alexander's bed watching as he paints this beautiful portrait of my parents watching tv in our house. Looking at it I see how he captured them perfectly. Sighing I lie back on his bed and say, "_Is this how our lives are going to be forever?"_

"_What do you mean Rae?"_

"_I mean me watching you paint wishing I could see what you see and be what you are?"_

"_No Raven. After we tell our parents everything than we can talk about what will happen after the babies born. I know your impatient but have you ever thought what it would be like if we were both immortals and our baby could go out in sunlight?"_

"_No I never really thought that far ahead but do you think its possible?"_

"_Yes I do. Our baby is going to be a hybrid meaning we don't really know what traits it will take from each of us but if he or she could walk out in the sun I don't think its fair to take both of its parents away during the day."_

"_I know your right but this has been my dream since forever."_

"_And eventually I will give you your dream but I think your being selfish thinking about yourself right now when our baby might need you later."_

Getting frustrated at his words I sucked my teeth. Of course he's right but does he always have to find an answer to everything. Gosh thats annoying. Rubbing my belly I try to calm my nerves when a text comes through on my phone, picking it up my mouth drops as I read it. {Matt knocked up Becky}, "_OH MY GOD ALEXANDER COME READ THIS."_

"_What, what is it?"_

"_Look" _I say as I pushed my cellphone towards him. "_How did they find out? Do you think Matt and Becky know?"_

"_I don't know but I am pretty sure this can't be good. Maybe we should call them to give them a heads up."_

"_Yeah, I'll call Becky you call Matt." _Dialling Becky's number I wait for her to answer. When she doesn't I figure they are still at dinner so I send her a text saying, {The whole school knows your pregnant I just got a text.} After sending her that text and forwarding the other I wait for her reply. _"__Did Matt answer your call?"_

"_No I think their still at dinner. How about Becky?"_

"_No but I sent her a text and I forwarded the other."_

"_Ok cool." _As soon as those words left his lips my phone beeped. {What are you serious?}

{Yes Becky I am, I don't know how they found out but they know.}

{OMG I have to tell Matt}

{Ok are you ok?}

{No Raven I am not}

{It will be fine Becky. No one will hurt you I promise}

{I know Rae I love you.}

{I love you too.}

{Are you and Alexander still meeting us at the diner?}

{Yes}

{Ok we will be leaving here soon}

{Ok I will tell Alexander and we will meet you guys there in 15 minutes}

{Ok Rae see you soon}

{You too Beck}

"_Ok Alexander they are going to meet us at the diner so we have to go now."_

"_Ok I am done with this anyway. You think your folks will like it?"_

"_They will love it."_

Smiling we kiss for a bit before we head out. On the drive to the diner I was trying to figure out who could have found out and spread that news so fast. As we got out the car and walked into the diner, we chose a seat close to the back and order four milkshakes while we wait for them to show up. As soon as they walked in holding hands everyone stopped to stare at her belly as if she was already seven months and showing. She looked nervous so I waved her over and they hurried to our table. "_Are you ok?"_

"_Yes its just weird having people stare like that. You should have seen it when we left the country club"_

"_I bet. How are you holding up Matt?"_

_[I'm good Raven. Hey Alexander?]_

_[Hey man, so how did your folks take the news?]_

_[At first they were shocked, then mad and now they are planning everything. But they are oddly ok with this, we just had to make a promise to graduate and go to college and the promised to help us in any way we need.]_

_[Thats cool man I can't wait to see how me and Raven's parents handle it.]_

_[It will probably be fine. I mean if my parents can deal with it so can yours.]_

"_Yeah well me and Alexander have our first doctors appointment tomorrow. I wish you could go."_

"_Me too girl but it will be fine and let me know what happens so I can know what to expect for my first appointment."_

"_You got it girl."_

After all the awkward stares and murmurs we decided to go to the park to enjoy our milkshakes and just hang out. We stayed out for a few hours before we decided to part ways and go home. After hugging Becky and kissing Matt's cheek, Alexander drove me home. We sat in the car awhile just to make out and than he walked me to my door. We kissed a bit more before I went in the house. Seeing my mom in the kitchen i went in to kiss her goodnight.

"_Hey sweetie how was your night?"_

"_It was ok, how about yours?"_

"_Oh it was ok I just got off the phone with Becky's mom."_

"_Oh really what she say?"_

"_Not much she just wanted to brag about her grandbaby. I didn't know Becky was pregnant."_

"_Yeah she found out a few days ago."_

"_Oh why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Well it was her business and she hadn't told her family first and I didn't wanna be the one who did."_

"_Oh you are my wise little baby."_

"_Mom"_

"_I know I know your not a baby. Are you still visiting your aunt this weekend?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Ok. Didi you pack?"_

"_I'm going to do it now."_

"_Ok sweetie."_

"_I love you mom goodnight"_

"_Goodnight Raven"_

Walking into my room I pray my family takes it as well as Becky's and Matt's. I realli hope Alexanders parents don't hate me for this. Taking out clothes I start to set aside the stuff I would take with me. After I had my bags pack I went to take a quick shower and lie down on my bed rubbing my belly. Just when I was about to doze off I here something at my window, looking out I see a bat fly pass so quick I almost missed it. Shaking my head I turn around and see Alexander standing in my room. "_What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to hold you two while you sleep."_

"_Ok come on."_

"_I'll be leaving as soon as you fall asleep and I'll see you in Hipsterville tomorrow."_

"_Ok baby."_

Smiling I get and bed and snuggle up to Nightmare in front of me as Alexnader gets behind me and holds me close as he rubs my belly gently. Than I hear him sing the sweetest lullaby in Romanian that I finally relax. Right before I zone out I whisper, "_I love you my Knight of the Night."_

"_I love you to my Gothic Princess."_

Than I fall asleep to the most amazing dream ever..._  
_


	12. A Long Trip

~Chapter Twelve: It's A Long Ride ~

**Alexander****'s ****POV**

After Raven falls into a deep sleep I get up off the bed. As soon as I move she turns on her back and whispers my name before falling back to sleep. I bend over to kiss her head and a thought occurred to me. Running with the idea I get on my knees and place my hand over her belly, concentrating really hard I focus on our little bundle. I can already feel his or her heart beating rubbing that spot gently I lean forward to whisper to it. "_Hey little one. I'm your daddy and I want you to know how much I love you. I will always be there for you and your mother. I can't wait to hold and meet you. So enjoy your time in there, get strong and healthy. Oh and try not to make mommy to sick or cranky. Rest my child." _Kissing her belly I get up to leave. Before I go I leave her a note: (Hey love sorry I had to leave you but its time for me to get going, Jameson already left so I have to go meet him. Theres soup, fruit salad and smoothies in the fridge for your trip. See you tomorrow night my beautiful princess. Text me when you get in Hipsterville tomorrow. I love you Raven.)

After placing the note on her dresser I open her window and got on her ledge, after shutting her window and one last look I turned into a bat a flew off toward Hipsterville. Looking down at the scenery this is one thing I will definitely paint one night. After a few hours of flying I finally see the mansion we stayed at before and Jameson getting out the car. As I head to the attic room window I flew in and changed back. Looking around I opened the hide away door to make sure its ready for my coffin after that confirmation I head downstairs to help Jameson bring our things in. I grabbed the coffin and soil crate while he carried the bags of food and our suitcases. After about an hour of setting everything up I called the doctor about our appointment tomorrow night.

"_Hello may I speak to Dr. Anthony, its Alexander Sterling."_

"_Yes Mr. Sterling just one moment she's finishing up with another patient. Could you hold for a moment?"_

"_Yes thats fine"_

As I waited for her to answer I started to make plans on what to do with Raven tomorrow when we're done with her appointment. Maybe I will take her shopping for some clothes, I just got another big check from my latest painting. Who knew I would be this famous so young and no one knows it's me yet. Smiling at my plans I hear the phone click and someone says, "_Hello Alexander are you still there?"_

"_Yes ma'am. I'm just calling to confirm our appointment for tomorrow night."_

"_Oh yes, yes but I was meaning to call you. We are going to have to do it sooner like maybe 6:30pm if thats ok with you."_

"_Oh thats no problem we will be there."_

"_Ok I am looking forward to seeing you both tomorrow evening."_

"_Thank you and have a nice night."_

"_You too."_

After the call ended I headed downstairs to let Jameson know about the appointment and my plans for us to take Raven shopping.

"_That will be fine sir, I would like to buy something special for Ruby as well and Raven may be a big help to me."_

"_What were you thinking of getting for Ruby?"_

"_Well her birthday's coming up and she keeps mentioning she wants a watch or earrings. So between those two I am not sure which to pick."_

"_I think you shouldn't get either because you may not be the only one she's told that to and maybe youcould find her something original and one of a kind."_

"_You are so right thank you young one."_

"_Well I'm off to my room maybe you should get some rest before tomorrow night."_

"_Ok goodnight Alexander."_

"_Goodnight Jameson."_

That conversation with Jameson gave me a good idea of what he could add to his gift for Ruby. A one of a kind portrait of them two. Smiling I got to my canvas and started to work the night away, feeling the tingle warning me the sun will be rising soon, I put the finishing touches on the portrait and hid it in the other closet to dry before stripping down to my boxers and getting into my coffin. Kissing the picture of Raven I put my cell phone next to my pillow and start to doze off.

**Raven's POV**

Hearing my alarm clock going off I groan and smacked it until it stop beeping. Rolling over I tried to get a few more minutes of sleep but my mom started knocking on my door telling me I need to hurry up and get ready to leave. Mumbling as I got up I opened my door and went to the bathroom. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth I wash my face and went back to my room. Pulling out clothes to get ready I walk over to my dresser for my make up when I see Alexanders note, swooning as I read it I smiled big and perked up quick. My gothic prince is waiting for me in Hipsterville. Rushing to put on all my clothes I picked up my bag and Nightmare as I left my room. Going to Billy Boy's room I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"_Hey Billy Boy open up."_

"_No go away."_

"_I need a favor please."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Open the door first."_

"_Fine I'm coming I'm coming." _Hearing him mumble about crazy sisters as he shuffles to open the door. "_What is it?"_

"_I need you to watch Nightmare for me until tomorrow please."_

"_Fine only if you bring me something back from your trip."_

"_Ok deal and thank you Billy Boy." _I kissed he cheeks quick and ruffled his head before heading downstairs. I hear him say to Nightmare, "_She has finally lost it kitty."_

Going in the kitchen I took out the stuff Alexander left and heated up the soup for a bit. After heating that I placed the rest of my goodies in my bag and headed out to the car behind my mom. She drops me off at the bus stop, kissing and hugging me like I'm going to be gone for more than one night. After I finally got out of her clutches it was time for us to board, waving once more I got to my seat and sighed a bit with relief. Rubbing my belly I think about spending the day with Alexander in my favorite town. This is going to be amazing. Thinking about my love and playing with my engagement ring I decided to text him. {Hello my vampy lover sorry to bother you I just wanted to say thank you for my treats.}

{Its ok my love how are you this morning and your welcome}

{I'm ok, that soup really helped. Why are you still up?}

{Honestly I was waiting for you to call or text me.}

{Awe you are so sweet. What did you do last night?}

{Made Ruby a portrait of her and Jameson for her birthday.}

{Oh I can't wait to see it, she is going to love it. Does Jameson know?}

{No its a surprise plus he wants your advice on a gift for her too.}

{Cool I love to shop.}

{I know.}

{Hahaha very funny. Well I'll let you go to sleep now and I'mma try to relax before my appointment.}

{Oh speaking of which, your appointment has been pushed up to 6:30pm so please be ready by than.}

{Ok I will be that will give me 2 and a half hours to spend with my aunt before you guys pick me up.}

{Ok well i'm off to bed my love. I will see you soon Raven. I love you and take care of my baby.}

{I will and I love you too Alexander have a nice sleep.}

Smiling to myself I took out my music player and started listening to music. I dozed off for a bit and when I woke we were 30 minutes away from my stop and I was hungry. Taking out my fruit salad and vamp smoothie I started to snack on my fruit apprehensive about the smoothie. Taking a deep breath I took a small sip. Hmm tasty drinking more as I continue to eat I now realized why he left it. The fruit salad was a healthy snack but not very fulling but with the smoothie I feel stuffed. After all my food was gone the bus finally stopped and I got off. Looking around I didn't see my aunt yet so I grabbed my bag and headed over to the bench to sit down for a bit. Just when I was starting to doze off again she pulls up apologizing, "_Oh Raven I am so sorry I'm late I had an open house today."_

"_Its ok, how did your open house go?"_

"_It went great we had a good turn out. How was your ride up?"_

"_It was ok. Oh by the way Alexander is taking me out tonight to help look for a birthday gift for a friend is that ok?"_

"_Yes its fine I have another drum class at 5pm and I was going to ask if you wanted to go but I'm glad you have plans tonight."_

"_Yes me to. So what do you have plan for right now?"_

"_Oh Raven honey I have to go back to work I don't get off until 4pm so do you want to come with me or head to the apartment?"_

"_Take me to the apartment I am a bit tired."_

"_Ok sweetie I am sorry"_

"_It's fine I'm a big girl plus I wasn't lying about being tired I almost dozed off before you got here."_

"_Ok sweetie."_

After we loaded my things in her car, we got in and headed over to her place. She let me in, hugged me tight and left me money for food before ging back to work. Laying on her couch I sat rubbing my tummy for a bit before going to sleep. Waking up to my cell phone going off I answer it, "_Hello?" _I said sleepily.

"_Hey Raven how did your trip go?"_

"_Fine Becky I was just resting before I have to meet Alexander." _Yawning and stretching I got up to get my clothes ready. "_What are you up too girlie?"_

"_Well Matt's mom and I are about to watch Titanic whenever the guys return with our ice cream. She's in the kitchen now. I just wanted to check in before your appointment."_

"_Oh it will be fine, have you set up yours?"_

"_Yes its on Monday after school. Are you nervous? I am.."_

"_No Alexanders with me and you shouldn't be either your whole family, Matt's family, Matt and I will be with you on Monday."_

"_Yeah I know I'm more concerned about what everyone will say when they find out we both are pregnant."_

"_Who cares what those busy body gossip junkies have to say. At least our men love us and wants to marry us."_

"_Your right, well text me after your appointment."_

"_Ok Beck and enjoy your movie."_

"_I will. Have fun in your favorite town and bring me something wicked back."_

"_Bye"_

"_Bye"_

After we hung up I went to go get ready, looking at the clock I sat watching tv until 6pm when I heard a knock on the door. Opening it I smile and kiss Alexanders lips as he stood on my aunts porch looking so sexy in all black. We kissed for a while until Jameson clears his throat. "_Sorry Jameson."_

"_Its ok Ms. Raven but you don't want to be late."_

"_I'm coming."_ Turning around I grab my purse before closing the door, taking Alexander's hand we walk to the car. Getting in the back I cuddle up to Alexander as Jameson closes the door and walks around to the drivers side. "_You look nice Alexander."_

"_Thank you Raven your beautiful tonight."_

As he holds me I sit content until we pulled up in front of the coffin club. Getting nervous I feel my hands start to sweat a bit, Alexander sensing my unease squeezes my hand to reassure me. As me got out, we made our way to the back door and we went down the elevator to a side door that says 'Medical Center'. Alexander opens the door and we walk to a back room where a nice looking lady is standing, when she sees Alexander she smiles and than looks down at me. As she walks over I start to freak until she places a gentle hand on my arm, "_Hello darling you must be Raven, Alexander's fiance."_

"_Yes ma'am thats me and you are?"_

"_Oh excuse my rudeness, I am Dr. Anthony, Alexanders aunt."_

Looking over to Alexander with wide eyes I say, "_This is your aunt?"_

"_Yes she's the best physician I know, trust me your in good hands. Plus she's discreet she won't tell my parents until I'm ready."_

"_Oh ok."_

"_So Raven, Alexander are you two ready."_

Nodding our heads yes she leads us to an exam room where she takes my blood pressure, weight and ask me to change into a gown. When she returns I'm laying on the table with Alexander sitting on a stool next to me holding my hand.

"_Ok you two I am going to do an ultersound to see how far along she is and than I will give you to the due date. Sounds good?"_

"_Yes thats fine"_

She puts this cool gel on my belly and then this weird wand looking thing and start to move it around on my belly. After a few minutes we didn't see anything but than a picture showed up along with a loud thumbing sound. "_What is that?"_

"_That Raven is you and Alexander's baby and that thumbing noise is his or her heartbeat."_

"_Oh my God it sounds so weird yet beautiful at the same time."_

"_Would you like a picture of your little one?"_

With tears streaming down my face I nod my head and squeeze Alexander's hand tight. I look over to see him with the most amazing looking face ever and he glances at me briefly with ao much love and admiration in his eyes before going back to stare at our baby. Once she prints the picture she lets us listen to our babys heart a few more minutes before wiping the gel off my belly and tells me to get dress. She returns with her chart and a note for my vitamins.

"_Well Raven it looks like you and baby are really healthy. Alexander told me that he has been feeding you our specialty soup and smoothies so thats great. He also told me that the blood within the soup and smoothie are his which makes it even better because your baby needs it. Since you are human you could have a regular pregnancy meaning 9 months, your due date is Jan 23 but if you have a vamp pregnancy it will be Nov 25. Heres your vitamin list and Alexander keep giving her what she needs. I'll come see you in Dullsville in a month."_

Taking my vitamin list and our baby pictures Alexander and I walk out hand and hand smiling big. Looking at him I said, "_I can't believe we're having a baby? And why didn't you tell me it was your blood you were feeding me?"_

"_Because it never crossed my mind but the baby needs my blood to survive."_

"_Oh ok so where are we off to now? I promised Becky and Billy Boy gifts."_

"_We are going shopping. I wanted to get you some new clothes, some things for the baby and we still need to help Jameson pick out a gift."_

"_Ok Alexander than after we can go out for food guys our little guy or girl is hungry."_

After he kissed my cheek we walked back to the car where we showed Jameson our little bundle.

**Luna****'s POV**

Leaning up against the wall I saw red, HOW COULD HE GET THAT WITCH PREGNANT. Screaming on the inside I stomped back up to the office where Jagger sat flipping through receipts and say, "_You won't believe who I just saw."_

"_Who?"_

"_Alexander and Raven. They were leaving his aunts office and guess what."_

"_What?"_

"_She's going to have his baby. Thats not fair he was suppose come back to me."_

"_Luna they have been together for two years if he wanted you, he would have came back by now and don't do anything stupid there is finally peace between our families."_

"_I know that I won't do anything dumb but I bet his folks doesn't know."_

"_That's none of our business and why do you care anyway I thought you had someone new."_

"_I do I just thought you should know."_

"_Yeah right as a matter of fact get out of my office with this petty nonsense I have a club to run."_

"_Fine." _Hissing at him I walk out and started pacing back and forth pissed beyond belief. He's mine and I won't let her have him. Hmmm if their folks don't know then I bet neither does their friends. Smiling I pulled out my phone and dialled a number I haven't used in a while, "_Hello Trevor how's it going?"_

"_Fine what do you want Luna I have plans?"_

"_Oh I just thought you should know that I saw Raven tonight."_

"_And?"_

"_And considering how in love with her you are, and don't try to deny it, I thought you would like to know she is pregnant from Alexander."_

"_Your lying."_

"_Oh no I am not I just saw the happy couple and their ultersound picture."_

"_Yeah well thats her problem not mine."_

"_Quit fooling yourself Trev you know this is eating at you."_

"_No its not and now I have to go so go terrorize someone else freak."_

Hearing the phone click as he hangs up I start fuming. He can act all noninterested if he wants but I won't let them be happy together. Not now or ever! He will be mine, thinking it through I decide to text his mom to let her know, {Alexander and Raven are going to have a baby I just thought you should know.} Smiling to myself I went back into Jaggers office to say, "_I will be busy for the next couple of days so hit me up on my cell if you need me."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Nothing I promise, I told you I would stay out of it and I will."_

"_Yeah whatever but if you cause any trouble, twin or not I will kill you myself. I won't let you ruin what I have here."_

Shocked at his words I think I made a big mistake...


	13. Shopping and Movies

~Chapter Thirteen: Shopping and Movies ~

**Raven****'s ****POV**

Using my cell phone I took a picture of my ultersound and sent it to Becky in a text on the drive to the store. {Look at our little bundle. }

{Awe Rae its so cute. How was your appointment?}

{It went fine, I'm healthy and so is the baby. My next appointments in another month and she will be coming to us. Oh BTW my doctor is Alexanders aunt how cool is that?}

{You are so lucky do you think she will tell his folks before you guys get the chance?}

{No plus I only have to wait three more days and they will be here so we can tell them soon. But I am nervous I don't want his mom to hate me.}

{I don't think she will besides Alexander loves you.}

{Yeah your right. So how is your movie going?}

{We haven't started yet is mom had work to do really quick so I'm waiting on her to come back. What are you about to do?}

{Oh we're going to do a little shopping and than grab some food before he takes me back to my aunt's house.}

{Sounds fun well enjoy and hit me up before you go to bed.}

{No problem Beck}

{Oh and your baby really is adorable }

{Thanks Becky your the best!}

Realizing the car came to a stop I looked out the window and realized we were in front of my favorite store in Hipsterville, jumping out the car a little to fast I trip and almost fell but before I could it felt like I rebounded off the air and righted myself. "_WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"_

"_Raven are you alright I thought I saw you fall?"_

"_I'm fine, I started to fall but something stranged happened and it never finished."_

"_What do you mean something stranged happened?"_

"_Well as I was going down I felt like I bounced off an invisible wall and I was standing straight before I realized it."_

"_Aw so I guess I was right though I am a bit surprised to see it happen so soon."_

"_What are you rambling about now Alexander?"_

"_Well the doctor said that some unborn babies powers manifest while their still in the womb and its more like a protective shield for the mother in case of any danger. Its rare but it does exist, I guess our baby is one of the rare ones. Its a good thing though now I don't have to worry about you so much."_

Shocked I couldn't say anything as his words actually start to sink in, looking down at my belly I start to rub my little bundle. "_Are you telling me our baby is protecting me from the inside?"_

"_Yes and its a good thing cause it means he or she could also heal you if something were to go wrong. I've only heard of 3 babies ever been able to have that power and our world now our baby makes 4. Thats FREAKING AWESOME." _He says before he walks over to me and wraps me in his arm. As he kissing my forehead he whispers, "_It will be amazing to know what other powers of his that will show while your pregnant and after you give birth. He or she must be really strong." _I look up into his eyes and for a moment I was stunned as he stared back intently. I saw so much love and pride that I was floored for a moment.

"_Your proud of our unborn baby?"_

"_Yes that means he or she has the best qualities from us and enough humanity to want to protect you before he or she even meets just makes me love it even more."_

"_How could it not with an amazing sire like you and an awesome mom like me." _Winking at him I grabbed his hand as Jameson finally made it toward us. "_Ok now everyone lets go shopping."_

"_Yes ma'am"_

As we walked into the store I ran directly over to the clothes, picking out jeans, dresses, shirts and skirts I was in gothic heaven. Carrying all my items to the dressing room I tried on all my clothes and was a little disappointed they fit so well when I would be blowing up like a balloon soon. Going back out I kept the dresses but I went and changed out the jeans, skirts and skirts for a bigger size. After I got all the clothes I wanted I loaded them on the counter before returning to get some glow in the dark bat bracelets, a necklace with a vampire fang dangling from it, a pair of wedge heel boots and two spider rings. After Alexander paid for my purchases, we loaded them into the car and followed Jameson to a jewelry store down the street. We looked at watches, rings and earrings for Ruby until I was about to explode, shuffling over to the corner I was examining a display when I came acrossed the perfect gift. Calling the men over I pointed it out and said, "_Jameson thats it, thats it she will love it."_

"_Are you sure Ms. Raven?"_

"_Yes yes I am positive its perfect for her."_

"_Than thats the one we want he told the sales person."_

The sales associate took out the beautiful necklace, it was a tri-colored chain leading down to a big ruby on the top with three small rubies circling it like a hand holding the bigger one. It was gorgeous and a bit expensive but it was so worth it Ruby is going to flip. After that we went to a nice restaurant down the street where Alexander ordered a steak (medium rare of course), I order a chicken salad and Jameson ordered the chicken and rice before he pulled out a medium sized cup with my smoothie in it. Smiling gratefully I him we ate our food with small chit chat. Afterwards we headed out to another store where I got Billy Boy two computer games he didn't have, Becky a nice summer dress and sandals, we got Matt a leather jacket and a watch, my parents some small trinkets and my aunt a picture of mixed cultures playing drums. We shopped a bit more and than Alexander went to get me a shake while I went and bought him some stuff with my saved up money. I got him a small vial ring that I intended to add my blood to as well, a few t-shirts, a pair of jeans and some new doc martin boots. By the time he returned everything was already bagged and ready to go. We headed back to the car and deposit all our purchases. Returning to my aunts house Alexander told Jameson its ok for him to start heading back home and he would stay with me until I fell asleep. Than he would leave to return back to Dullsville.

"_Thanks for staying with me tonight."_ I said to him as I opened the door to my aunts house.

"_Its no problem all our clothes and my coffins already in the car for the drive back. We were planning on leaving tonight anyway. So by the time you actually fall asleep Jameson should be clothes to or already back in Dullsville."_

"_Thanks for the shopping trip I really need that."_

"_I just wanted to spoil you for a while cause once our little one comes he or she would be the one getting spoiled."_

"_Hahaha very funny. Well have a see and watch some tv I am going to take a shower. My aunt won't be home until 2 or 3am."_

"_Well I was thinking maybe I'll join you in the bath?"_

"_If you want that would be nice."_

"_Have a seat and I'll go run the bath water and call you when its ready."_

"_Ok"_

Hearing the water run I start to pack the remainder of my clothes since Jameson took all the new purchases back with him. As soon as I was done with that, I joined Alexander in the bathroom. He helped me remove my clothes and gently placed me in the warm water. As he got undressed I moved forward so he could sit in behind me. Once there he pulled me against his chest and started washing me, than he dropped the washcloth and started caressing me under the water. Once he reached my center I started to moan while his fingers drove me crazy, than he leaned down and start nibbling my neck. Once he made me orgasm I turned around and started kissing him, moving to straddle his lap, I kissed him passionately as I sank down on his straining member. We made love twice in that position before we finally finished our bath and got out, dried off and got dressed (him in his clothes, me in my pjs). As we headed back to the living room, we snuggled on the couch watching tv until I started to doze off. He turned the tv off, covered me with a blanket and laid my head on his lap singing me that same lullaby while rubbing my belly.

"_Alexander I am so glad you chose to come to Dullsville." _I said sleepily.

"_Why you say that my love?"_

"_Because since you moved into that mansion you turned my dull everyday life into something so romantic and beautiful. Thank you"_

"_Your were never dull sweetie and thank you. You took an isolated vampire and turned him into a fiance, a dad and a famous vampire man. You are my world and I would die before I let anything hurt you two."_

"_I love you Alexander and I can't wait to meet our bundle. I hope he or she looks like you."_

"_Funny I was thinking the same about you...I love you to Rae, now go to bed so I can make it back to our mansion before sunrise."_

"_Ok my gothis prince."_

I fell asleep to his warm embrace and his wonderful voice singing to me. Life is perfect right now!

**Trevor****'s POV**

After hanging up from Luna I was still in a daze. I can't believe she's pregnant from him. But I should have known she would never be with me after all these years treating her like a pariah instead of trying to show her my true feelings. I need to find out the truth just to be sure. Walking out my house I went to my car and drove to my friend Sam's house when I saw Matt and his dad inside the grocery store. Pulling into the parking lot I got out and waved Matt over while he and his dad were standing in line. Once he came out I said, _"__Hey man whats up?"_

"_Nothing much just getting Becky and my mom some ice cream for their movie night how about you?"_

"_Oh nothing I hear congrats are in order. Congratulations on your little bundle."_

"_Thanks man though I still don't know how the word got out before we were ready."_

"_Well it doesn't really matter right better now than when she actually starts to show. Right?"_

"_Yeah I guess your right. Plus now she has time to worry about planning our wedding and stuff."_

"_You two are also getting married?"_

"_Yes I can't wait."_

"_Oh well congrats again. Hey I heard the strangest thing today, is Raven pregnant too?"_

"_Its not really my business to talk about her business."_

"_Come on man we are friends right? I mean we've been best friends since first grade you can tell me."_

"_I promise."_

"_Yes she and Alexander are going to have a baby. I think her and Becky are probably due around the same time."_

"_Wow and I thought this person was lying whe they told me. What are they planning to do?"_

"_Their keeping it and getting married."_

"_Well looks like congrats are in order to them too."_

"_Yep by the way who told you?"_

"_Luna, she said she saw their ultersound picture."_

"_Oh probably not on purpose."_

"_Yeah well I gotta head over to Sam's, come by if your not busy."_

"_Sure man I'll catch you later."_

After we said our goodbyes I got into my car and instead of going to Sam's I went back home to my room where I went into my closet and opened the locked door I had hidden behind my clothes. Opening it I walked in and sat on the floor, under the portrait I had of Raven and some other small trinkets of hers. I sat on that floor and for the first I could remember I cried over the girl I would never truly know, who is now happy with her freaky boyfriend and having his baby. How did it get this way? I always assumed I had more time but I guess not. Well her life is about to change and if I couldn't be her man than I would try to be her friend. I just hope she gives me a chance but after all the years of tormenting her I maybe to late. Dam Dam Dam

**Becky's POV**

After texting Raven I went back into the living room where Matt's mom finally returned. As soon as I sat down Matt and his dad walked in. Jumping up with a huge smile I walked over to kiss him quickly before grabbing both my and his moms ice cream. Grabbing two spoons I kissed him once more and went back into the living room. Handing over her spoon and ice cream, she started the movie. We sat there, laughing, sighing and crying for hours until the movie was finally over. Getting up to stretch I thanked her for watching with me than I headed up to Matt's room where he was playing video games. Going to lay on his bed I waited until he was finish with his game before I said, "_Hey you wanna see something cool?"_

"_Sure what is it?"_

Taking out my phone I showed him the ultersound pic of Raven's baby, "_Isn't it cute?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_The ultersound pic of Raven and Alexanders baby. I can't wait to get ours?"_

"_Thats how it looks on the inside?"_

"_For right now. Its not fully developed yet."_

"_Oh ok cause thats kinda weird. So guess who I saw at the store."_

"_Who?"_

"_Trevor, he said Luna told him Raven showed her their ultersound picture a little while ago."_

"_I think Luna lied and however she did see it, it probably wasn't legal. And why would she tell Trevor anyway?"_

"_I don't know but he asked about it and I kind of confirmed that they were."_

"_Oh my God Raven is going to kill us."_

"_No she won't he promised not to say anything."_

"_And you believed him?"_

"_Well yeah."_

"_We will see I guess."_

"_Anyway you want me to come lay next to you and rub your belly? You look sleepy and I know how relax you get when I do that."_

_I am sleepy and yes that would be great."_

After we get situated in the bed comfortably, Matt starts rubbing my stomach and as I start to doze off I say, _"__You are the best Matt and I can't wait to be your wife."_

"_I love you too Becky now go to sleep so my baby can rest."_

"_Ok sweetie."_

He kisses my head and the next thing I know everything went dark and I was dreaming of a beautiful little boy with Matt's eyes and my smile.


	14. This is Interesting

~Chapter Fourteen: This is Interesting~

**Mrs. Sterling's POV**

While attending the Vampires Appreciation Ball in Romanian I am talking to the Maxwells, Addams, and Stokers about our children and what they are up to. Looking across the room I see my husband deep in conversation with the men. I can't wait until tomorrow when we will be on our way back to the states to see my beloved son Alexander. Smiling to myself I got jerked out of my thoughts by a text message. Taking out my phone I looked at the message and in so much shock I dropped my glass. There is no one this is true it can't be Alexander wouldn't do something so irresponsible. Taking a deep breath I excuse myself and head over to my husband.

"_Excuse me darling but we need to talk privately."_

_"Are you ok my love?"_

_"I don't know but we need to talk now."_

We walk out of the ballroom and into one of the private sitting rooms. After checking to make sure it was empty I handed him my phone and told him to read the text.

"_Do you think its true? Or do you think Luna's lying?"_

_"I honestly don't know dear but lets hope not."_

_"But what if it is, what will we do then?"_

_"We will figure it out when we get there on Tuesday. Don't stress over this until we know if its true or not and if it is we will handle it."_

_"Darling I really hope this isn't true."_

_"Me to my love me to."_

After he kisses me he returns to the party while I stayed hold up in the room pacing back and forth trying to calm down. It can't be true Alexander wouldn't do that he just wouldn't. But if it is what are we going to do? I'll get to the bottom of this once I return to that God forsaken town and if its true he will be returning to Romania with us. Sighing I fixed my makeup and straighten my clothes before heading back to the party.

**Alexander's POV**

Once I was sure Raven was asleep I kissed her forehead, made sure all the locks were on and then left through the window. Changing back quickly to close the window I turned to see someone sitting on a bench down from her aunts house. Not thinking much of it I started to walk in the other direction until I found a spot to where I could change again and head home. As I was about to duck into an alley I heard someone call my name. Turning around I see the same person from the bench walk over to me. As soon as they were in the light I knew who it was immediately so I answered, "_What is it Luna?"_

_"I just wanted to talk to you."_

_"About what? And how did you even know I was in town or where I was?"_

_"I saw you at the club leaving your aunts office and I overheard you and Ravens conversation, than I followed you guys."_

_"What the hell? Why would you do that?"_

_"I know she's pregnant Alexander."_

_"Its none of your business Luna so leave us alone."_

_"I...I..Theres something you should know."_

_"What is it?"_

_"After I heard you two talk and the reason you were here I got mad and I did something rash. I texted your mom and told her. I also told Trevor. Jagger knows and he told me to leave you two alone but I was so mad I did it anyway."_

_"YOU DID WHAT? YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT, MAD OR NOT WE ARE NOT TOGETHER. WE NEVER WILL BE AND JUST BY YOU DOING THAT PROVED TO ME THAT YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I WANT AS A FRIEND OR ASSOCIATE. DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? DO YOU?"_

_"Well none of this would have happened had you just chosen to be with me in the first place. She isn't one of us, she doesn't know how to take care of your offspring. She won't know how to handle a vampire baby."_

_"She knows a lot more than you think and you can't possibly standing here trying to justify what you did just because your a vampire and she's human. Get it through your head, I LOVE HER AND I WILL BE WITH HER AND OUR BABY NO MATTER WHAT. I thought this feud between our families were through but you are to selfish to think about anyone but yourself."_

_"I'm sorry Alexander will you ever forgive me? She isn't that far along tell her to have an abortion than leave her."_

_"ARE YOU ON DRUGS? DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF? NO LUNA I WON'T TELL HER THAT AND I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOUR DEAD TO ME. HAVE A NICE LIFE TORMENTING SOMEONE ELSE."_

_"You will be sorry for that Alexander."_

_"No but I am sorry I ever met you! You have done nothing but cause drama and try to ruin my life. I forgave you for all that other stuff but I am warning you now"_, I said as I stepped closer to her with my eyes blazing red and my voice going deep, "_If you do anything and I mean anything to Raven or our baby, theres no place you can run where I won't find you and I will gut you like a fish and leave you for the sun. Do you understand me?" _When I see her pale and nod, I continue, "_Stay away from me and the people I love. Now go home before I give you first hand experience of how serious I am."_

As she changes and fly away I try to calm down so I can turn and head home. Now I have my mother and Trevor to deal with. I'll tell Raven tomorrow, right now she needs her rest. But as I continue to think of Luna and her evilness I decide to text Jagger and let him know of what she did.

**Jagger's POV**

While doing the books for the club I recieve a text on my phone grabbing it I read, {Your sister has gone to far this time. She told my mother and Trevor about Raven and my private business. Either you handle her or I will}

{I told her to stay out of it and she told me she did.}

{Thats not what she said when I saw her a few minutes ago down the street from Raven's aunt place. She followed us and then proceeded to tell me to kill my baby.}

{SHE DID WHAT?}

{Yes and I am pissed and we both know what happens when I get really pissed. Its bad enough Raven has to go through this she doesn't need your sister causing more trouble}

{I understand I will deal with it}

{Thank you, goodnight}

{Same to you old friend}

After ending our talk I called Luna's phone repeatedly but it keeps going to voicemail. I leave her one saying, "_You have until the morning to call me back or the next time I see you I am going to ring your neck. I can't believe you lied to my face and did exactly what I told you not to. Stay out of their relationship and I am calling mom and dad to let them know I am sending you back to Romania you are no longer welcome here."_

Hanging up I am so tired of risking my life for hers she deserves whatever she gets. Our parents should have had all boys.


	15. Relaxing Sunday

~Chapter Fifteen: Relaxing Sunday~

**Raven's POV**

Waking up to the sun shining in my face and my aunt humming in the kitchen. I get up to go use the bathroom and brush my teeth. Walking back into the living room I see my aunt has set a bowl of fruit on the table for me with toast and orange juice thanking her I set in to eat. As we finish our food she breaks the silence asking, "_Are you ready to go back home today?"_

_"Yes I miss Becky and Alexander"_

_"How do you mean you miss Alexander? You just saw him last night"_

_"Yeah I know but I love him so much I can't wait to see him later."_

_"Well I'm glad you found someone who has the same interests as you. I was worried that you would be alone living in that town."_

_"Oh me too but than I found my dream guy. Oh speaking of which we got you something last night."_

_"Really? What is is?"_

_"I'll grab it hold on."_ I say smiling as I get up to find the bag holding her picture. Once I had it, I went to sit next to her and handed her the bag. _"I hope you like it." _Watching as she takes it out and opens the gift I see her eyes open wide and a tear start to fall. _"Is it that bad? I thought you would love it. I could take it back and get you something else before I left."_

_"No no no Raven its beautiful. Thank you so much. Where did you find it?"_

_"At this antique shop. Alexander picked it out. At first the lady didn't want to sell it but Alexander can be very persuasive. Do you really like it?"_

_"Yes I've been looking for one of these in my price range because its so expensive. This isn't an original picture is it? Because that would be to much for me to accept."_

_"I'm not entirely sure but please keep it even if it is. Alexander really wanted to get you something for your house."_

_"Well thank you and when you see your young man tell him I said the same. Now hurry up and go get ready before you miss your bus."_

Hugging her before I ran off to get dressed I smiled to myself the whole time. Now I hope Becky and Billy Boy enjoy their gifts too. As soon as I was done I went into the living repacked up my things and we left for the bus stop 10 minutes later. Hugging her once more I got on, found my seat a waved goodbye as the bus pulled away.

Getting more comfy I take out my cell and texted Alexander and Becky letting them know I would be home soon. After eating another fruit salad and drinking my special smoothie I lean my head back and fell asleep for the rest of my trip. Dreaming of my handsome Alexander and wondering what our baby will be like.

**Becky's POV**

Waking up to my phone going off I see that its a text from Raven. Smiling at her message I turn over to look at Matt's handsome sleeping face. I start to run my fingers through his hair and I massage his scalp while he moans in his sleep. I continue to rub until he opens his eyes and smiles down at me. _"Goodmorning handsome"_

_"Goodmorning beautiful"_

_"I'm hungry"_

_"Ah so thats why you were rubbing my head to wake me up?"_

_"Yes and no"_

_"What would you like to eat?"_

_"A fruit salad and maybe some cereal."_

_"Oh you must be really hungry."_

_"Yes I am"_

_"Ok lets go get you something to eat, than we can see if our folks already decided on a doctor, and than we can go to the movies before Raven gets back."_

_"That sounds nice I can't wait."_

He helps me out of the bed and I go wash up for the day while he gets breakfast ready. Once dress I head into the kitchen and sit at the table as I watch him and his family go about their morning.

**Mrs. Madison's POV**

Fixing my husband and son their breakfast I can't help but think there is something going on with Raven that she's not telling me. I mean I get that teenagers really don't want or need their parents advice but I would hope she would come to me if there was anything wrong. I'll just talk to her when she gets home.

_"Billy did you feed Nightmare today?"_

_"Not yet I was going to do it after breakfast."_

_"Ok good I also want you to give her a small bowl of milk to go with her food."_

_"Ok mom"_

Placing the food on the table I call out to let them now breakfast was ready. I sit at the table waiting for them to join me before we start digging in. Pushing the food around my plate I realized I lost my appetite worrying about Raven. Jumping when I feel a hand touch my elbow I look up to see my husband staring at me questioningly.

_"I'm sorry what did you ask me?"_

_"I asked if you were feeling ok?"_

_"Yes just worried about Rae"_

_"Why is something wrong with her?"_

_"I don't know I just have this feeling she's keeping something from me."_

_"Well we can get to the bottom of this when she gets home."_

_"Ok I'll try not to get to crazy thinking about it."_

Gosh I really hope its not something bad even though my guts telling me otherwise!

***Authour's Note: Sorry everyone it took me so long to update I had to have surgery done and I just got home from the hospital yesterday. I hope you like this chapter, I know its short but once my pain meds wear off a little more I'll add another chapter. But PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Thank you all***


	16. Continuing The Sunday

~Chapter Sixteen: Continuing The Sunday~

**Raven's POV**

Getting off the bus with my stuff I head over to where my mom is standing. After she gives me a tight hug we haul my stuff into the car and get in. As we drive home she starts asking me, _"So did you enjoy your trip?"_

_"Yes auntie was fun and I had a great time."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Kicked it with auntie, than while she was at her drum class, Alexander came by and we went out to eat, shopping and just enjoyed our time together."_

_"I didn't know Alexander was going to be there."_

_"Yea he went to see his aunt. Oh are we still on for Tuesday with his folks?"_

_"Yes I made sure to pencil it in and I reminded your father to make sure to leave work on time."_

_"Ok thanks. I was wondering we're we are having it. Is it going to be at our house, theirs or a restaurant?"_

_"I think its best if we go to a restaurant this time if its ok with you two."_

_"That will be great mom. We can try that new seafood and steak restaurant by the mall."_

_"Yes your father has been dying to go there since it opened. That will be prefect."_

_"Ok I will let Alexander know so he can tell his folks."_

_"So how is Alexander? I hear he is making quite the name for hisself in the art world. You think we will be able to afford him doing a family portrait of us?"_

_"Mom he wouldn't charge you guys. But yes he is doing great. He was commissioned to do a series collection for a lot of money and he is very busy. I'm just glad he still finds time to be with me."_

_"Thats great sweetheart. So is he thinking about going to college?"_

_"Yes but not right now he wants to wait until I graduate high school so we can start together."_

_"Thats sweet but what does his parents think of him waiting?"_

_"I'm not sure I guess we will find out on Tuesday." _Sighing I lean back and close my eyes as we drive in silence for a bit.

_"Raven is there something you need to tell me?"_

_"No mom why?"_

_"You've been acting pretty strange lately and I'm just wondering if theres something going on."_

_"No no everythings fine I'm just tired."_

_"Ok honey if your sure."_

Biting my lip I close my eyes again and breath a sugh of relief. Gosh Tuesday can't come quick enough. When we finally pull up into the driveway I grab my bags and head straight to my bedroom. Closing my door I lay down and pass out until sunset when I go and see Alexander.

**Mrs. Sterlings POV**

Waking up from my sleep I go to take a shower and get dressed. Afterwards I head downstairs to the surprise that I have a visitor sitting in the living room. Walking in I say, _"Hello Luna dear, what brings you here?"_

_"Hi..hi Mrs. Sterling I was just wondering if you got my message?"_

_"Yes dear I did and I have to say that was a very bad joke."_

_"It wasn't a joke I really did see them you can call and ask your sister she's the one who did the check up."_

_"Are you sure because she would have called to let me know if Alexander was having a baby."_

_"I promise you its not a lie and I just wanted to be a good friend and let you know. I better get going, my parents are expecting me."_

_"Well have a nice trip dear and I'll check into this some more."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

After giving her a hug and waving goodbye I start to pace back and forth before picking up my phone and calling my sister.

_"Hey sweets how are you?"_

_"I'm good how is Romania? Did I miss anything good?"_

_"Its the same we just had a ball the night before not very entertaining. So hows your practice in America?"_

_"Its going great I never realized how many vampires live over here. I've been very busy but I love it."_

_"So have you seen my son lately?"_

_"Ah yes I have why?"_

_"I was just curious thats all. So what did he come to see you about?"_

_"Oh he just wanted to talk about somethings. It was nice catching up with my nephew and seeing how happy he is now."_

_"Oh when he came did he" _sighing, _"Did he bring a girl with him?"_

_"No he did not. Why all the questions sis?"_

_"I just heard some disturbing news and I just...Oh never mind its obviously not true. Forget I asked."_

_"Ok if you say so. So when are you planning to come visit?"_

_"Well we are going to be there on Tuesday. Alexander and his girlfriend Raven wants to talk to us and we're having dinner with her folks as well. We plan to stay for a couple weeks so I'll come visit before we return."_

_"Thats great I can't wait. The town I have my practice in is amazing."_

_"I bet it is. Well I will give you a call later I am straving."_

_"Ok I love you sis"_

_"Love you too and goodluck with your clinic."_

Hanging up from my sister I breathe a sigh of relief. She wouldn't lie to me so everything must be ok with Alexander. Thank goodness.

**Luna's POV**

Walking out with a huge smile on my face I know I did the right thing. I just hope Alexander doesn'e find out he was so mad last time I saw him. I truly believe he would do exactly what he said and I definitely don't want to die but he needs to realize he belongs to me. I don't get whats so special about her that everyone wants her. She is a weak human for christ sakes. Pulling out my phone I turn it back on and see that I have a voicemail. Listening to the message I froze in place. He can't be serious I'm his freaking sister for crying out loud. Calling him back, _"What do you mean you want me to stay in Romania?"_

_"Just like I said I am so sick of you causing problems and what are you doing there already?"_

_"I came to see a family friend."_

_"Luna you didn't. Tell me you didn't go see his parents."_

_"So what if I did? They deserve to know the truth."_

_"That was not your place to tell them. You think Alexander was playing when he threatened you? You think he will think twice about killing you for interferring in his family business? Do you?"_

_"He and I are suppose to be mated he isn't just going to pass me over for some human bitch."_

_"GET OVER IT! Go find someone else to mate with. He doesn't want you and you better pray to God I can talk him out of murdering you for this. DO NOT RETURN TO AMERICA. I am cutting you off and you are no longer welcome in any of my establishments. I am putting you on the banned list and if you are caught I will hand deliver you to Alexander."_

_"How how how can you do this to me I am your twin?"_

_"Not anymore. You are a self centered bitch who won't let go of the past and I am tired of jeopardizing everything for you, only to have you ruin it. I worked to hard to get past this feud with the Sterlings and you are just trying to bring it back. I already called mom and dad they agree with me." _

_"You are a freaking coward and you had no right to bring mom and dad into this."_

_"I had every right you are out of control and obsessed with someone who will NEVER WANT YOU so until you get over that, I am disowning you. Goodbye"_

As he hangs up in my ear I feel the tears pouring from my eyes. This can't be happening to me. How can he do this I am his sister for crying out loud. He isn't serious I'll call our folks and find out he never called him thats it. Dialling their number I wait for an answer, _"Hello?"_

_"Hey mom guess where I am?"_

_"Luna is that you?"_

_"Yes mom and I'm in town I just had to stop by the Sterlings place for a bit."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"I needed to see Mrs. Sterling."_

_"Oh I see. Well I had an interesting conversation with your brother last night and I think he's right. You are not thinking clearly and I am truly disappointed in your behavior."_

_"Mom what are you saying?"_

_"Once you get here we will discuss it but I think your brother is right for cutting you off. Alexander helped save your little brother and all you can think about is destroying him because he doesn't want you. Luna darling we can't always get what we want but that doesn't give us the right to begrudge others their happiness."_

_"So you think I should let it go too?"_

_"I think you need to get over it and find some other way to occupy yourself than stalking Alexnader and his girlfriend. I just got the Sterlings back as friends and they are the most powerful family in the vampire world. We don't need them as enemies again. Do you understand what I am saying?"_

_"Yes mom and we can finish this talk when I get home. I'll be there in about ten minutes."_

_"Ok sweetheart I'll see you then."_

Hanging up I start to cry all over again as I decide to walk instead of fly to my home. I can't believe everyone doesn't see how terrible this is. I'll make them see but right now I have to wait patiently and come up with a good plan for them all to see reason. Alexander needs me, together we will rule the vampire world. Especially since he is a prince. I deserve to be his princess not some human slut. He will realize it too.


	17. Monday Madness

~Chapter Seventeen: Monday Madness~

**Raven's POV**

Ugh hearing my alarm clock blaring at me I reach over and smack it quiet. Monday morning again which means irritating teachers, annoying students and freaking homework. Yayy! Getting out of bed sluggishly I blindly walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. Getting in I start to wake up and I smile thinking about last night.

*After waking from my nap around sunset I went over to the mansion and waited for Alexander to get up. Once he did we ate dinner and than decided to go watch movies. For the first time we didn't watch any vampire movies but The Vow starring Rachel McAdams it was a really great movie and I actually cried through it as he held me close. Than after the movie we went up to his room and he laid with me in his coffin telling me about his plans for our future. Than we planned what we were going to tell our parents on Tuesday and he reassured me everything would be ok. After hours of talking he walked me home and left only for a few before flying back into my window and holding me while I drifted off to sleep.*

Gosh yesterday was perfect but Tuesday really needs to hurry up and come because Im getting tired of the lies and secrecy. I want to be able to share this great news. Sighing I get out of the shower, dry myself, get dressed and then brush my teeth before walking back to my room. Once there I get my things ready for school. Grabbing my phone I sent Alexander a quick text saying, {I love you sweetie and have nice dreams about me :)}. Going downstairs I eat my fruit salad, drank some of my special smoothie and head out front to wait for Becky. As soon as she parks I walk over and hop into the truck. Before she could even move I hug her tight and pull out her bag of goodies saying, "_I hope you like it I saw it and immediately thought of you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A thank you for being my best friend gift. Just open it." _Smiling as I see her hestitate a bit before pulling out the dress and sandals. Then she starts tearing up and I ask, "_Do you not like it? I can always send it back."_

_"No no I love it, its just oh my gosh its so pretty and I can't believe you wasted your money on me."_

_"Its not a waste your my best friend and I wanted to do something nice for you. You will keep it won't you?"_

_"Yes and thanks Rae its very beautiful."_

_"No problem now lets get to school shall we Im so ready for this day to end."_

_"Hahaha your ready for school? Oh its going to rain."_

_"Funny"_

As we continue to laugh and joke on the way to school I finally relax and try to not worry about tomorrow being Tuesday. As soon as we park we both get out and walk over to a smiling Matt. After handing him his bag he says, _"He Rae how was your weekend and whats this?"_

_"It was great and thats just a little something from me and Alexander we hope you like it."_ After he pulls out the leather jacket it was funny seeing his mouth drop open. After he inspects it some more he puts it on and says, _"Thanks Rae I'll text Alexander in a bit. But why?"_

_"He wanted to thank you for looking out for me at school but couldn't decide what to get you so I picked this. Its so you."_

_"I love it and you two really didn't have to do that."_

_"Well we wanted too and I'm glad you like it."_

Walking to my locker I daydream about the day ending soon so I can be with my lovely vampire. Not paying a attention to my surroundings I walk right into my least favorite person. _"Gosh Trevor why are you by my locker?"_

_"I was walking monster girl but are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine why?"_

_"I was just asking you ran into me kind of hard."_

_"I'm fine so run along now ogre."_

_"Whatever just be careful ok."_

Than he walks off while I stand there looking after him with my mouth hanging open. What the heck was that about? He was actually being nice. Must be a full moon coming tonight. Brushing it off til later I grab my stuff and head to class.

**Trevor's POV**

She still looks the same its hard to think she's pregnant. At least I didn't hurt her when we bumped into each other. Gosh this is going to be so hard to deal with. Being in love with someone who doesn't even care you exist sucks.

Walking into class I see her in her usual seat next to Becky talking and I can't help but see how she glows. Damn this can't be happening. Taking out my phone I log on to this flower website and order her a dozen red roses and add a note saying, [I would like us to be friends and I'm sorry about everything from before. I know it will take time but please give us a chance. Trevor]. After placing the order and time I want it delivered I log off and focus back on class. Hopefully she will accept my apology and we can be friends if not I will have to find a way to get over her in my own time.

**Becky's POV**

Feeling my phone vibrate I grab it out of my purse and read the text from my mom saying, {Appointment tomorrow at 2:30pm} looking up I see Matt smiling at me so he must have gotten the same text. Smiling back I blow a kiss at him and take out my book as the teacher finally calls the class to order.

Instead of listening I start to think of how our baby will look and what it would be. What names I would give it and how much love they will have in their life. Thinking about all this I didn't notice the note on my desk until I hear Raven quietly say my name. Looking down I see the note and open it. [How do you think we should tell our parents tomorow?]

[Well Matt and I did it in public so it wouldn't be a big scene maybe you guys should try that]

[Yeah but I really don't want his parents to hate me]

[They will probably be disappointed but I doubt they would hate you]

[Yea I guess your right. Anyway I wish we got really good ice cream here I am craving a double chocolate sundoe with bananas and cherries]

[Hmm that sounds great. Do you think we can get Matt to go grab us one during lunch since he has that free period before?]

[I don't know he's your man how about you ask him.]

[Ok but we will ask him after class. :)]

Patiently waiting for the bell to ring I start doodling Matt and my names surrounded by hearts and flowers. As soon as the bell rings I pack up my stuff and wait for Raven to join me before walking over to Matt. When I'm within his reach he kisses me quickly and holds my hand as we walk to my next class.

_"So Matt, Raven and I were wondering if on you free period would you go get us some sundaes for lunch."_

_"Oh were you now?"_

_"Yes we're both craving one. Please Matty?"_

_"Fine fine just text me what you both want on your by next period and I'll make sure to bring it back. Is there anything else you want?"_

_"A kiss would do"_

_"Anything for you baby."_ Getting lost in his kiss I didn't even realize we were still stuck in the middle of the hallway. With one final kiss he walks off leaving me staring at him all dreamy eyed and flustered. Gosh I love that man.


End file.
